I'm Stuck With You
by FlamingSnowAndIce
Summary: This Elsa will be moving in to your home. Your parents told you that she was your childhood friend. The problem is you can't recall anything about her. (Elsa x female reader) (Modern AU)
1. Elsa who?

**(AN): Hi there! An idea popped in my head. I'm just giving this story a shot. I'll see if anyone is interested with the plot, if not... I'll just delete it. :|**

**Yes this is an Elsa x female reader**

* * *

><p>Classes ended, you're walking through the deserted school grounds, happily and peacefully, until someone shoved you down to the floor. You fell on your right shoulder, hissing in pain. Eyes are closed, you hear a group of girls cackling over you. One girl of the group took your bag and spilled its contents all over the place, she high-five at their leader. The leader of the group smirked on you, her dark brown eyes looked at you. She looked very pleased at your poor state.<p>

"You know freak you need to stay out of our ways, literally." she said, shoving her long black hair from her left shoulder. She snapped her fingers at her followers. They nodded and started kicking you. You didn't move, or even make a sound as you bear the pain they're giving you. Finally they finished kicking you, they walked away howling in laughter. You opened your eyes as you got on your feet. Your head throbbing. Almost everything of your muscles are in pain. You can feel a stinging pain on your lower lip. You touched it with your handkerchief, you saw a blood on the fabric. You quickly picked all of your scattered things and put it in your bag. Zipping your bag close you proceeded to walk to your home.

* * *

><p>You entered the door of your large house slowly and quietly. Not making a single sound as you closed the door after you entered.<p>

"(Y/N)!" A loud woman voice called you, that caused you to jump. It was your mother, both her hands was on her hips, glaring at your bruised face.

"What happened to you again?" she said.

"Mom your home early." you said.

"I've finished my meetings early. And don't you try to change the topic." She said pointing a finger on you.

"Mom I'm... fine." You said.

"Almost everyday when you got home, you have a lot of bruises or sometimes your injured. That's what Gerda told me." She said, crossing her arms.

Gerda was the oldest family maid. She took care and looked after you while your parents are busy handling the family company. You looked at Gerda standing beside your mother, giving you an it's-for-your-own-good look.

"Are you having a lot fight in the school?" Your mother said.

You gulp.

You don't want to tell her about your bullies. Because you're so damn nice you don't want them to get expelled from the school.

"No mom I just got a lot of accidents that's all." You said.

Your mother just shook her head as she climbed on the marble stair case of the house, to her office.

You sighed in relief as you climbed the stairs, after you heard your mother's office door clicked shut. You entered your room, frowning. Your bedroom was really large. It's designed with all of your favorite colors. You dropped your bag beside your study table and plopped down on your soft bed. You relaxed your mind from all the stress today, teachers giving a tons of homework and projects, and those bullies bothering you again. You closed your eyes and cuddled your pillow taking a nap.

* * *

><p>A loud knocking noise from your door, woke you. "Miss (YN)?!" you heard Gerda said through the door. You grumbled and rolled off your bed. You opened your bedroom door, glaring to Gerda.

"Miss (Y/N) dinner is ready." She said.

"Gerda... stop calling me 'miss' (Y/N). You know I hate being addressed like that. So please, you already worked here for a long time now. (Y/N) is all fine." You said, rubbing your eyes, annoyingly. "Ok (Y/N). Your parents are already waiting in dinning room." She said.

You sat down on the chair at the table, across from your mother. Your father sat on the edge of the table, eating his dinner happily. "(Y/N)! How's your day?" Your father said smiling to you. "She got another bruise again, and manage to cut her lips this time." said your mother. "So did you won the fight?" asked your father, chuckling. You almost choked. Having a hard time to conceal your laugh. Your mother glared at your father. He cleared his throat, telling her that it was only a joke.

"I haven't gone in a fight dad." You said.

"Oh Yeah. (Y/N) did you remember Elsa?" He said. "Elsa? Elsa who?" You asked, confused. "Elsa Arendelle of course." Your father said, wiping his mouth. "Arendelle? Your business partner dad?" You said. Still you can't remember who's Elsa.

"And Best friend, yes."

You racked your brain for the name. It does sound familiar... Yes you remember an Elsa Arendelle but you can't remember anything about her. All you know she's your childhood friend. You don't know what she looks like. You can't even remember a memory that includes her.

"Elsa...?" you said thoughtfully, as you absentmindly scratching your temple.

"You don't really remember her?" asked your mother.

"Yeah." You said shortly.

Your parents started telling you some stories about the girl, Elsa. So it can help you from recalling that her. They'd told you that she used to lived in your home last eight years ago. Since her parents had some issues about her, which your parents doesn't know what is it, so they took her in for a while. Your parents also told you that you and that Elsa were so inseparable when you two were kids and they said that you've hurt a lot and so upset when her parents took her. So maybe you moved on too much and forgotten about her, just a maybe. Or maybe, another maybe you just have a poor memory. You really can't tell how come you have no recollection about her.

"No I still can't remember anything about her." You said shrugging, "Anyway what about her?"

"She'll be staying here again. But now permanently." Said your father. Permanently? What?

So then your parents starting on explaining why. They started on telling you that Elsa's parent died on the sea. Ridding a cruise ship during a storm, that sank under the waves. You felt sorry for the girl. They said that Elsa was now on their hands as said on the last wills of her parents so as Elsa's parent's company. And they told you that they'll took over the company of Elsa's parents at Corona while they'll leave you here with her. They'll handle the company until Elsa will come at age and capable of handling it.

Then you started to protest. "No you won't leave!" You said, like a little child don't want to be left - which kind of similar on what's happening right now.

"We have to (Y/N). We owe her parents a million things! It's the only and the last way to repay them." Said your mother. You sighed and asked them. "When will you two leave?" You said staring down on your half-eaten food. "A day after Elsa arrived." Said your father. "When will she arrive?" You said looking directly on your mother's eyes.

"This Friday." That's three days before, since today is Tuesday. Well better cherish the those last days before everything will change.

It got quiet. No one dare to speak. Only the dragging of the wooden chair and your "excuse" word was heard as you walked out of the dining room. You bid them good night before totally leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): So should I continue it? : just review :)**


	2. It'll be the same

You slammed your bedroom door close. Laying down on your bed, sighing. . You're upset because you're not used when their not around everyday and they'll leave you with a person you can't even remember. All information you know that she was your old friend and her name is Elsa Arendelle. That girl we'll be your parents' replacement. Why can't you recall anything about the girl? What happened?

Maybe you'll remember everything if you saw her again.

* * *

><p>Walking through the sea of students, making your way to your next class. You recheck your bag if you brought your homework with you. Luckily it was there. You pushed the door open, entering the classroom. All of the desks are occupied except for one.<p>

How very lucky.

The empty chair was beside, a ink black haired girl, with a very mean face, which you can tell. She's your bully, her name is Eryll. She noticed you entered the classroom. She smirked as she noticed too the only empty chair was beside her. You let out an exasperated sigh as you approach the unoccupied chair. You sat down frowning "Hey there." Eryll said, still smirking on you. You didn't react, as if you haven't heard her.

"So you're a deaf now? Poor you." She said as your teacher entered the room. A tall skinny guy with a mustache, twitching as he smile to the whole class. "Good morning class!" He said brightly. Everyone greeted him except for Eryll, who just rolled her eyes.

"I believe everyone done their homeworks. Is that right?" Your teacher said looking over the class, sitting down behind his table. No one made a sound.

"What? No one remembered that I gave a homework last two days ago? Not one?" He asked. You look around the class. Everyone was confused, and trying to remember what their homework is.

"Who made their homework?" Your teacher said. Now in a bad mood, because it means no one was paying attention to his class. You raise your shaking hands, while looking around the class. You're the only one was raising their hand.

"Good job nerd!" exclaimed Eryll, while giving you a slow clap. Some sniggered, while the others just grinned at Eryll. You hate that girl, she's so annoying.

Your teacher glared at her and turned to you. He smiled as he approach you. You gave him your homework.

"I guess Miss (L/N) was the only one who paid attention in my class." He said as he walk behind his table, placing your homework on it.

Well done certified nerd!

"Now I really hope everyone also remembered the project that is needed to be pass next week." Your teacher said. Everyone nodded and told the teacher that they know. "Good." He said sitting down the chair behind his table. "I'm giving all of you the remaining hour to do their project with their 'assigned' partners."

Everyone exchange chairs and sat beside their partners. You didn't move, your project partner was already beside you.

Guess who? Oh yeah TADA! It's Eryll Rose! What a lucky partner right? Right? Ok...

You sighed exasperately before turning your head to her. "So you mind helping me to-" Earphones are plugged on Eryll's both ears, music on the max volume, you knew because you can already hear the tune of the song. She's ignoring you again about your project. You frown and grumbled, saying that she's useless. You took out your paper where all your created poems are written. Twenty poems of own composition with your partner are needed to be pass next week, thanks to your teacher. And you are partnered with this useless girl. Lucky right?

You've already finished nine poems, which means there are eleven more poems are needed. You have no choice but to do all the work since your partner won't cooperate. It's for the sake of your grade.

After several minutes, you smiled as you wrote down the last word of the poem. Ten down, ten more to go.

The bell rang, everyone exited the room. Eryll bolted out of the room. You jogged and called after her. She just kept walking, while tugging off her earphones. You stopped jogging and ran to her. You tried to block her way, but she still kept walking. So you walked backwards while in front of her. "About our project. I've already done ten poems, so it means we still need a ten. So I was hoping if we could just-" Eryll stopped walking and halted you to talk with her hand.

"Look I won't do it with YOU. So how about we share the last ten poems. I'll do the five, and you do the other five. We'll compile it if it is finished And DONE! pass it to our literature teacher." She said, irritated.

"I was trying to tell you that in the class an hour ago but you just ignored me. Even if it wasn't a fair share of-"

"Yeah whatever." Said Eryll shoving you to the lockers. You accidentally dropped your bag. You hit the metal locker with your back, flinching because of the pain. Eryll smirked as she continued to walk.

You sighed and picked up your bag.

* * *

><p>You're walking to the canteen when someone called you. You turned who it is and saw a freshman student. "(YN) right?" He asked you. You nodded. "The principal wants to see you in his office." He said, looking at you like you've killed a person. You shrugged and changed your route, going to the principal's office. You're not anxious. Actually the principal is your uncle, since your family owns the school.

Everyone in the school doesn't know it except for some other teachers. If the whole school knew it, then everyone are respecting you, and you have no bullies.

You entered the school's secretary office, which leads to the principals office. "Hi (Y/N)!" Said the girl sitting on her table, typing something on her laptop.

"Hi Trisha!" You greeted her. "Uncle wants to see me?"

"Oh yes. He's waiting for you inside his office now." She said as she stood up from her chair and escorted you inside the office. You entered and saw your uncle, sitting behind his table, reading something on a paper. Hearing you entered he looked up and smiled at you.

"(Y/N)! Sit." He said pointing on a chair at the front of his table. You sat looking at him, confused.

"You must be wondering why I called you." He said, scratching his chin. "Here." He said giving you the paper he was reading earlier. You took it and read, it was a class schedule. You looked up to him still confused. You clearly memorize your schedule, why is he giving you another copy?

"It's Elsa Arendelle's schedule. Your parents already fixed her transferring papers. She'll be studying here from now on." He said. Your eyes widen a little as you read her schedule. It is the same as your's.

"I personally made that schedule. So you can watch over and be with her. And I remembered that when you two were kids, you two are so inseparable." He said as he chuckle. "You wouldn't even last an hour without her."

You sigh, still you can't remember anything about that girl, uncle heard your sigh.

"Is there something wrong (Y/N)?" He asked you.

"I can't remember anything about that girl, uncle." You said looking at him.

"Oh..." He only said, and pondered a moment. "Maybe you'll remember if you saw her again." He said, standing up from his chair. He looked out on his office window. "That's exactly what I told myself last time." You said. "But really as in nothing?" He said turning his head to you. You nodded. Your uncle sighed and approached you. "It'll be same as it used to be when she arrive." He said patting on your shoulders. "Now your break time will be over soon. You may go now." Said your uncle as he returned to his table. You nodded and leave, utterly bewildered of the what your uncle told you earlier.

It'll be the same as it used to be when she arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): hey there guys! I'm really bored and I am really sick. Ugh head hurts.<strong>

**Anyway hope you guys liked it :)**

**Don't forget to review :D**


	3. It's today

**(AN): Thanks for those awesome reviews guys! Warm hugs to everyone! \(^_^)/**

* * *

><p>Friday came soon, and you're not pleased about it. Well it's today. Your parents told you that Elsa will be arriving this afternoon, by the time your classes end.<p>

You sighed heavily as you heard your alarm clock rang. You sat up on your bed slowly. Pondering a moment before going inside your bathroom for a bath. You drown your thoughts in the shower with a cold water.

After getting yourself ready you made your way downstairs for breakfast. As you walk through the living room, every maid was busy making the house so spotless. Gerda greeted you good morning by the door of the dining room as you entered it. Your parents are already in their working clothes, both eating their breakfast, in a good mood. They also greeted you good morning. What's with everyone such in a good mood?

You ate your breakfast quickly, and brushed your teeth after eating, before your parents can even tell you the event for today.

You didn't need to tell twice.

You bid them good bye as you opened the front door. Your driver was already waiting for you at the front of the house, inside the car. Entering the car he also greeted you good morning. You now have the urge to greet him bad morning. He started to drive to your school.

Arriving the destination, you quickly got off the car. Shutting the car door with a slam, you took a deep breath before walking to the school's enormous door.

As you enter another sea of students was on your way. You frown as you made your way through the students. Then someone shoved you. Falling on the cold floor of the hallway, you whimpered in pain. You already knew who did it. It's no other than Eryll Rose, with her cronies behind her today.

"Bad morning nerd!" She greeted you, her friends behind her howled in laughter. You stood up, brushing the dust off your clothes.

"Yeah bad morning. Absolutely horrible." You said as you cling your bag to your shoulder. "Wow someone's in a bad mood." said Eryll, smirking.

"You have no idea." You replied quietly, rolling your eyes. Eryll just shrugged and walked away. Good thing they didn't flush your head in the toilet that they used to. It was one of their traditions during Friday before classes would start, make (Y/N)'s Friday morning miserable.

Your preceded walking. Finding your first class, you entered the classroom. You sat on the chair at the corner of the back, where no one can notice you there.

Minutes after your teacher entered the classroom. After greeting his students, he started to babble the todays lesson. You didn't pay attention, you could just read it in your book when you got home. You let your mind wander through memories, and to think some brilliant plan for your vacant time later. Then suddenly someone shouted your name.

"(L/N)! Please pay attention! Or I'll have to tape your mind on this chalkboard!" Your Math teacher said, face was red. You guessed he was calling your name already several times. You shrugged and pretended to listen. Your mind wandered again. Is not that you hate Math class, you just don't feel like listening to the teacher's babble of the lesson. It would just make you feel sleepy. One time you accidentally fell asleep while listening to his lecture, you receive an hour detention. Luckily the principal was your uncle, he let you pass the trouble. Only that once, he was disappointed that you weren't taking your Math class seriously.

You teacher called your whole name this time, breaking you from your thoughts.

"You're not paying attention again! Now give me the answer to this problem." Your teacher said, pointing his ruler at the written problem on the board.

You raised a brow while reading the problem. It was so easy. You made a quick calculation in your brain, and answered your teacher. it was correct. An awkward air suddenly covered the whole class. You sat on your chair, smirking. The ringing bell broke the awkward silence. Everyone packed up their things and each exited the room, so as you.

* * *

><p>Four hours of free time, it quite lifted up your mood. You decided to lay on your back on the grass, under a tree, outside the school building. It was your favorite spot, because it has a peaceful place and plus you planted this very own tree, with someone you can't remember, years ago.<p>

You have nothing important to do, so you took a nap. You closed your eyes. Smiling as a cool breeze of wind of this fine day, blew. The relaxing sound of the rustling trees calmed your mind. You broke from your relaxing state when someone poked you on the head. You growled and slapped the hand away. You heard a familiar giggle. You opened your one eye, it was Anna sitting beside you.

"Hey there! Sleepy head!" she said brightly.

"Anna!" You said as you sat up giving her a hug. "Woah! I've only gone two days and you already missed me that much?" Said Anna giggling.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you attend school for two days?" You asked her as you pulled back from the hug.

"I sprained my right foot." She said tapping her bandage foot. You tsked as you placed your hand on it. "How is it?" You asked her in pure concern. "It's quite fine now. I can walk with it." Said Anna. This friend of yours get into a lot of accidents. Getting a fracture is normal for her.

It was winter when you first met Anna. She was practicing how to skate on a pond in the middle of the forest near your home. You didn't know someone knew the place also. While skating she accidentally skated on a thin ice. She fell on the cold water. Luckily you were there to save her. Since then Anna became your friend because of an accident.

"How many times do I have to tell you that be careful." You said.

"Oh you worry much...That's why I love you!" Said Anna giving you a bone breaking hug. "Ok! Ok! You can stop now I can't breathe!" You said as you tried to breathe in Anna's killing hug. She pulled back and giggled.

"So how's your two days without me?" asked Anna.

"Horrible." You said shortly, slightly pouting. "Aw... poor little (Y/N)!" Cooed Anna, holding both of your cheeks.

"Stop it!" You said jerking her hand off your face.

You and Anna spent the next free hours by eating chocolates, strolling the whole school for no reason, and annoying Anna's older brother Hans. Hans was a red-head like Anna with side burns. He was the captain of the football team of the school. He too was over protected to Anna, you think it was sweet for him as an older brother. He also treated you like his sister. You and Anna's hobby was to annoy him, like stealing his favorite sandwiches, distract him while he's studying in the library. Seeing him so annoyed was very amusing for you and Anna.

"Give me those right now!" shouted Hans. You and Anna took his last sandwich. He loved sandwiches as Anna loved chocolates.

"No way!" Said Anna, as you and her ran through the grass grounds of the school, laughing.

"Or no chocolates for a week!" Yelled Hans. He smirked as he saw Anna's face fell.

"Ok I give up." said Anna in surrender giving the sandwich back to Hans. "Good decision little sister!" Hans said ruffling Anna's hair.

The bell rang, you frowned so as Anna. It's time for your class, but on the bright side its the last of it. You told Anna good bye and ran to your Science class.

You and your Science classmates spent the hour on examining mushrooms. You have no idea why your teacher gave it as todays lesson. You poked the large mushroom on the tray, with disgust. You're bored and can't wait the class to end, but then you remember, Elsa.

You thought anxiously as you think of an idea how would you greet her when you arrive your home. You bet she's already there when you got home, as said by your parents. And if you saw her again today, would you really recall some memories about her?

Why is this Elsa Arendelle is stressing you right now?

Then the bell rang loudly as it ever before, or you're just imagining it. Signaling that the classes are already finished.

You sighed heavily as you walk outside the school, in a slow phase. Then someone shoved you for the second time today.

"Where are you going?! We haven't done our tradition every Friday. We've forgotten to do in the morning." Not surprised that it was Eryll. Two of her friends grabbed your arms, and dragged you all the way to the girls comfort room.

Another friend of Eryll's grabbed your hair as she plunged your head down the toilet, and flushed it. You struggled from their grasp until let go of you. Then they started kicking you before you can even catch your breath. After minutes of giving you pain, they left you in the bathroom, high fiving each other.

Choking as you gasp for an air. Clutching your stomach, stopping yourself from vomiting. You stood up from the bathroom floor. Looking at yourself on the mirror, frowning. Your wet, messy and bloody. You picked up your bag that was on the trash can, where Eryll's friend threw it. Luckily you brought extra clothes.

You quickly clean up yourself and change your wet clothes on dry and clean ones. After fixing up yourself you exited the comfort room and wasted no time on getting home.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Sorry if I let Eryll and her 'friends' do that to you reader. I'm really sorry... XD<strong>

**And also sorry for no Elsa. She will be on the next chapter :D**


	4. I missed you

**(AN): OKAY! The queen is now here! XD**

**Elsa: Hi guys!**

**(AN): anyway on with the chapter (makes an 'awesome' sound effect) XD**

* * *

><p>Elsa smiled as she roamed around the (LN)'s house. Nostalgia greeted her in every corner, remembering the memories she had and especially those moments with you. Speaking of you, she wondered what you looked like right now. If those cute smile of yours are still the same and those wonderful (E/C) eyes still shine bright like always.

She smiled as she continued to look around the house, it was still the same, like nothing's change.

She arrived an hour ago, and she haven't finished unpacking her things. She thought about unpacking when she finished observing the whole house.

She stopped as came in front of your bedroom door, twice for now. Her new room was beside yours, to her delight. She looked at the wooden door longingly, she really have missed you. And something strong she felt for you years ago was now stronger, those attracted feelings to you, she can never explain.

* * *

><p>You are at the front door of your home, for several minutes now. Your hands didn't dare to touch the door knob or even the door bell.<p>

_Ok (Y/N)! Ready for this?_ You heard a voice in your head said.

_Ok count until when, I'm ready for this. I was born ready YES!_ You thought back.

_Ok... 1... 2..._

"(Y/N)!"

"GAHH!" You jumped.

"You've been staring on that door for almost an hour." said Gerda. You laughed nervously to her, scratching the back of your head. Remembering you have a lot of bruise from earlier, you put on the hood of your jacket, hiding your face from Gerda.

"Have you forgotten how to open a door?" She asked you jokingly. Your laugh died out. "Of course not! I was just... just... uh..."

Gerda chuckled as she opened the door for you. You sighed nervously as you entered your home.

You look around. No sign of a new face. You are referring to Elsa, it's because you can't remember what she looked like.

"I think Miss Elsa is in her room right now." Said Gerda.

"Uh... where is her room?" You can't help but ask her.

"It's next to your bedroom dear." She replied.

_Well shit..._

"Oh...ok..." you said quietly.

You climbed the stairs, slowly and quietly.

You look through the hallway of the rooms from left to right.

Clear! No human being in sight.

You ran to your bedroom. You quickly got inside and closed the door with a bang unintentionally.

"OH SAFE BEDROOM! I HAVE RETURNED!" You exclaimed as you fall on you bed face first.

Elsa heard a bang of a door.

You're already here.

Then she heard someone shouting, like they've won in a victory or something. She knew it was you.

You changed your clothes, and rested for a while on your bed. This day was exhausting, and it will be more later on, you guess.

* * *

><p>You're putting some medicines on your wounds. Suddenly someone knocked on your door, you jumped and accidentally dropped a big amount of alcohol on your open wound. You hissed in pain, blowing the wound on your arm, hoping the stinging pain would subside.<p>

"Miss (Y/N) its time for dinner." said Gerda through the door.

Your eyes widened. _Dinner? Already?_

"Ok!" You replied to her.

Then you heard Gerda knock on the door of the room next to yours, or you could say Elsa's room.

You wore your black long sleeve hoodie, and quietly listening to the footsteps that passed through the front of your door. You waited until the footsteps are gone before opening your door. You slowly walked downstairs, with your hoodie on. While descending the stairs, you see a platinum blond-haired girl. She talking to your parents in the living room. You stopped on your tracks.

"So Elsa what do you think of your room?" asked your father to the girl.

"It was comfortable Mr. (L/N)" she replied smiling to your father.

So this is how Elsa looks like. She gorgeous... Wait-WHAT?!

"We're glad to know that." said your mother.

"So have you met (Y/N)?"

"Not yet Mrs. (L/N)" said Elsa, frowning.

After hearing yourself mentioned, you slowly walk pass behind Elsa trying to go to the dining room.

"Oh there she is!" exclaimed your father. You froze.

Elsa turned her head to you.

"(Y/N)? Why are you wearing a jacket?" asked your mother. She took you and shove you beside Elsa, blushing furiously. You laughed awkwardly.

Elsa was now looking at your hooded face intently. You slowly put down your hood, revealing your bruised face.

Your mother gasped, and Elsa's eyes widened.

"Don't worry mom I'm fine!" You quickly said to your mother.

"So (Y/N). You remember Elsa right ?" Said your father pointing Elsa beside you.

You laughed again awkwardly, turning to Elsa.

"Hi..." you said waving your hand to her sheepishly.

You see Elsa smiled, and wait are those tears swelling on her eyes? Before you can think if it really is, Elsa hugged you.

It was a bone breaking hug, like Elsa was trying to squeeze all the oxygen from your body.

You didn't move, you just smiled awkwardly. Your parents were smiling, and tears also swelling on their eyes because of happiness.

_What's with them?_

Elsa finished her hug, she was grinning to you now.

"I really missed you." She said. You laughed again awkwardly.

_Well I don't missed you too..._

"So I think we better eat dinner. The food is already waiting." chuckled your father.

The dinner went quietly. A little exchange of conversations was all. You didn't speak the whole time. You kept your eyes on your food while eating, you resist the urge to stare at the blond beside you.

Elsa on the other hand, can't help but to steal glances on you. She wondered what happened to you, with all of those bruises on your face. She can tell that you got more attractive from all those years.

Several minutes later everyone finished their dinner.

"Good night. I have something to do in my office, just going to fix some papers." said Your father as he climbed the stairs.

"Me too." Said your mother as she followed your father to the office. Your eyebrows shot up to your forehead. You and Elsa are standing in the living room. Awkwardness filled the air.

Elsa was about to say something, but the you beat her to it.

"I'm going to bed. I think you should too." You said coldly as you climb the stairs.

* * *

><p>Elsa sighed happily as she lay down on her new bed. You've really changed a lot in physical, in a good way. Even if you had those bruises, you still look cute in her opinion. Suddenly her parents crossed on her mind.<p>

_"We'll be gone in a few days." Said Mr. Arendelle._

_"Where would you and mom going?" Elsa asked._

_"We booked a ticket on a cruise ship. It's for our advance anniversary celebration."_

_"Oh... ok..."_

_"Are you sure you'll be fine while we're gone?" Asked Mrs. Arendelle._

_"I will mom." replied Elsa. She hugged them both, tightly. "See you two in a few days."_

Elsa frowned as she remembered her last conversation from her parents. A single tear fell from her eye.

_A loud knocking was heard on her bedroom door. _

_"Miss Elsa?" said the maid through the door, worry in her voice. Elsa wasted no time in opening the door._

_"What is it?" She asked the maid._

_"Y-you have a letter f-from your parent's friend." Said the maid as she gave Elsa an envelope._

_Elsa took it and thanked the maid. Shutting her door close, she read her name written by hand. She opened it and read._

_Elsa,_

_ I hope you're doing fine._

_ This might be shock to you. The cruise ship that your parent's riding on from the past few days, sank. They say that the ship hit an ice berg on the way to Alaska, which cause a great damage to the ship._

_Searchers already found their body. And their remains will be return here where we can give them a proper burying. _

_I'm sorry for your lost,_

_Alexander Isles_

_Elsa reread the letter over and over, making sure she had read it right. It can't be her parents, gone?_

_The next thing she knew that she was crying on her bedroom floor, curled up in a ball._

Elsa shook her head from those flashbacks. If her parents survived and still living today she wouldn't be here right now. She would've not see you again after these years.

In every negative action there's a positive reaction in return.

Elsa pulled back from her thoughts and decided to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): I'm really trying to make some longer chapters it always ended up short :|<strong>

**But don't worry! I won't stop trying! :)**

**English is second language I hope you guys understand.**

**I also hope that you guys liked the chapter. :D**

**Elsa: Don't forget to review :)**


	5. Willow tree

Sitting on the porch of the house, you frown as you watch Gerda and Kai loading your parents' enormous bags in the car. You have the urge to sabotage their car or even the airplane if you can. Corona is really far away, your parents need to travel by plane to get there.

"(Y/N)?" Said your mother, she called you over the bustling maids.

"I'm here!" You called to her. No one can notice you since there are a lot of maids standing on the porch blocking you out of sight. They wanted to say farewell to your parents. All of them are now out of the job, except for Gerda. Since it's now only you and Elsa will be living in the house, you and her don't need a lot of maid.

You stood up from where you are sitting and approached your parents. They spreaded their arms, and enveloped you in a hug.

"I'll see you two in years." You said, sniffing. Your eyes are burning, holding back tears.

"Be safe ok?" Said your mother as they pulled back from the hug.

"I will." you said, sadly.

"Have a safe trip Mr. and Mrs. (L/N)." said Elsa, behind you.

_Go away!_

"Thanks Elsa. Look out for (Y/N) for me will you?" said your father to Elsa, almost whispering to her. Elsa nodded, and smiled to him.

"Mr. and Mrs. (L/N)? I think we better go." called Kai inside the car. He's already sitting on the driver's seat.

"Bye." You said quietly. "It's not really good bye after all." said your mother, kissing you on your forehead.

"You'll see us again. We promise you that." said your father.

You waved at them as Kai drove the car. They gave the gesture back.

Sighing heavily as the car disappear on the road. You turned to Elsa.

"Look I'll give you a Fun fact: I don't remember anything about you. I don't care if I can't and I don't want to remember all of it. You and Your family are the reason why my parents need to leave." You said. Elsa felt like she was stabbed in the heart a million times. She was about to open her mouth when you continued.

"Because of it I'm stuck with you." Emphasizing the word 'you'.

You look at her coldly before you stomped to the house.

A tear left Elsa's eye. She and her family are really the reason.

* * *

><p>You spent the whole weekend ignoring Elsa. You avoided her. Whenever you two would cross paths, you'll change your walking direction. Your actions made Elsa really upset. Whenever you'll give her one of your icy gaze, she felt like something was stabbing her heart. You didn't care if you crushed her emotions, in fact you don't care anything about her.<p>

Today's Monday, your least favorite day. You and Elsa finished breakfast. She was about to enter her room when you called after her. You caught Elsa's attention. She turned her back against the door. She looked at you, confused.

"Here's your schedule." You gave her the copy of her schedule, that your uncle gave you.

"We have the same schedule actually..." you said almost inaudible. You cleared your throat before continuing. "You better get ready. Classes will start in an hour and a half." You said as you opened your bedroom door. Elsa smiled as you entered your room. Her mood slightly lifted, you finally talked to her again.

You took a cold bath, not minding the cold that makes you shiver. After cleaning yourself you dressed up in your comfortable clothes. you checked your bag if you've forgotten anything. Seeing that everything's fine you took it and left your room.

You waited for Elsa, by the car with the driver, Kai. Minutes later, she emerged out of the house. You can't help but to stare at her. She wore a simple but a very beautiful blue dress, her hair was still styled in a messy French braid, but still she looks so... beautiful? Awesome? You can't express it in words.

You quickly looked away when her blue eyes caught yours. You blushed furiously and put on the hood of the jacket you're wearing. You opened the car door for her. Elsa smiled.

"Be nice to the beautiful person." You thought blushing.

After she got inside you followed her in.

"Good morning Miss (Y/N) and Miss Elsa." said Kai brightly, turning on the engine. He drove the car to yours and Elsa's school.

The travel went quiet, with an awkward silence. You can't help on keeping glances on Elsa beside you.

"Why can't beauty be illegal? It's killing me." You thought.

Elsa can feel your glances on her. She can't help but smile. She knows that your already noticing her, unlike the whole weekend. You treated her like she was invisible.

The car finally arrived the school. You quickly jumped out of the car and opened the door again for Elsa. Helping her to step out of the car, you took her hand. Elsa blushed, your hand was still soft and warm like the last time she touched it when you two were kids. She loved the feeling whenever your hands are on hers. When you two are kids, you would always hold Elsa's hand whenever you know she's sad, afraid, or worried. It made her feel safe whenever you do it.

"Welcome to Northern High school." You said to Elsa, barely audible. You checked on your watch.

"It's five minutes before class. Our Math teacher won't be pleased if we are late." You said to her beside you. She nodded and let you lead the way.

You and Elsa passed through the sea of students. Elsa felt uncomfortable on the crowded place. You notice her uneasy look. You grabbed her hand hesitantly. Elsa's eyes widens as she felt your hand on hers. But it eased her fear around many people. She smiled to you, which you didn't saw because you're looking away. Luckily you're still wearing the hood of your jacket. It hides your blushing face, already red as an apple.

Suddenly someone approached you and Elsa. It was Trisha, the school's secretary.

"Good morning (Y/N)!" said Trisha, brightly. "And Elsa Arendelle I presume?" She said as she notice Elsa beside you. Elsa just nodded.

"Your uncle told me that he wants to see you and Elsa in his office when you two arrive." Said Trisha. "So... shall we?"

Trisha lead you and Elsa to the principal's office. You and Elsa entered the office.

Your uncle was writing on his table. "Good morning uncle." You said getting your uncle's attention.

"(Y/N)! and Elsa!" He said as he stood from his chair. He escorted you and Elsa to sit down on a chair at the front of his table.

"Elsa. I haven't seen you in years! Look at you! you've grown into a beautiful girl!" exclaimed, your uncle.

"Before you and (Y/N). Would start your class. I wanted to give you a Welcome." He said. "So... Welcome to Northern High school! I expect you'll study well."

"Thank you Sir-" said Elsa.

"You can call me your uncle."

You raised an eyebrow. As your uncle beamed at Elsa.

"Thank you uncle." Said Elsa.

"Ok that's all. You two may go to your class now." said your uncle.

You shrugged and stood up from the chair. You quickly bolted out of the office.

"Elsa?" Called your uncle after her, as she was about to exit the office.

"Yes sir- I mean uncle?"

"Please look out for (Y/N). She gets in a lot of accidents." Said your uncle to Elsa.

"I will." She said simply.

Yours and Elsa's classes went well. The teachers introduced her in the class. All was fine except for literature class. You saw Eryll smirked, as Elsa was introduced. She's planning something on Elsa, you know it.

It was now yours and Elsa's free time. Since Elsa has no one to hang out with, except you. You have no choice but to accompany her everywhere the school. You've already finished touring her in the whole school. You and her sat on your favorite spot under your willow tree. An unfamiliar flash back came into your mind.

_"Wow this school is huge!" a little you exclaimed. Eyes roamed around the whole outside campus of the school._

_"Mom why can't me and Elsa study here?" You said looking up to your mother beside you, tugging her skirt. She chuckled and stroked your hair._

_"You're still in elementary (Y/N). This school is only for high school students." She explained to you. You pouted, crossing your arms._

_"(Y/N)! Look what your dad brought for us!" said Elsa, walked to you and your mother. Your pout was replaced by a warm and happy smile. She's holding a sapling on a plastic covered soil._

_"He said we can plant it here!" Jumped Elsa, excitedly. You also jumped in excitement. "Really?" You asked her. She nodded and handed you the sapling. It has a very thin trunk and few leaves are already sprouting on it._

_"So where should we plant it?" You asked Elsa._

_"How about there!" she said pointing out the edge of the grassed campus. "Last one to get there won't have a chocolate." You said as you made a head start to the place where Elsa pointed, holding the little sapling as you run._

_"Unfair!" Said Elsa._

_From back your parents are watching you and Elsa. Smiles are on their faces as you and her race._

_You carefully drop the sapling, before laying back on the grassed ground. You breath unsteadily._

_Elsa came last also panting. "You're... A... Cheat..." she said between her heavy breathes. She sat down beside you_

_"I' m only joking about no chocolates." You said sitting up. "I hate you." She said pinching both of your cheeks._

_"OUCH!" you said taking her hands off your cheeks and rub it in pain. Elsa giggled and kissed your now red cheeks from pinching._

_"How are we going to plant these? We don't have any shovel with us?" You asked her. She just shrugged and kissed you again on the cheeks._

_"Stop it! It's disgusting." You said shoving her face away. "You didn't complain on the first one." She said._

_"Shut up."_

_"(Y/N)! Elsa!" Your uncle called. Both of your heads turned to him. He's holding a shovel and a sprinkler on his other hand._

_"You two are too excited on planting that tree, didn't even remember to bring some tools." He said shook his head unamusingly. You and Elsa smiled at him sheepishly._

_Your uncle dug the soil for you and Elsa. After it you and her put the plant on the hole, and covered its roots with the soil again. Elsa watered it as you and her finished._

_You smiled in satisfaction as you and Elsa finished planting. "This will be already a large tree by the time you two will study here." stated your uncle. "I'll take care of it for the two of you." He said ruffling yours and Elsa's hair. You and Elsa hugged your uncle._

You blink repeatedly, as the memory ended. You can't believed you recalled a memory from your childhood and Elsa was with it. You stared at Elsa who was beside you. She gave you a warm smile. You didn't even blink as you kept on staring her face.

"Is there something on my fa-" Elsa was cutted when someone yelled.

"Well look who it is. It's our nerd queen!" Eryll said as she strut on the way to you and Elsa.

"And she's with the new student!" she exclaimed. "You need to stay away from that nerd. Who knows maybe you'd get caught one of her nerdness." snickered Eryll. "I'm Eryll Rose by the way. And I can help you on choosing friend." She said as she stretched her hand for Elsa to shake. You glared at Eryll. You turned to Elsa, her face has no expressions.

"I can choose my own friends all by myself. I don't need your help." said Elsa, coldly.

You raised your eyebrows. As Elsa rejected Eryll's hand. Eryll's face went red, as she took back her hand.

"You'll regret it... Ice queen." Said Eryll furiously. She clicked her finger to her friends. They all nodded and approached Elsa. You know what's going to happen. You shielded Elsa, with your body. Blocking her from Eryll's friends, more like followers.

"Get out of the way!" A huge girl a size of a whale, grunted at you. "You won't hurt her!" You said to all of them. Elsa was rooted on her spot, she can't process what's going on.

Eryll chuckled behind them.

"How can you protect the Ice queen, when you can't even do it to yourself." She said smirking.

You narrowed your eyes, looking at them sharply. Eryll signaled her followers to beat you up first.

The huge girl earlier grabbed the collar of your shirt. You didn't move, you closed your eyes as you braced for the fist of the girl.

Then- SMACK

You fell on the grassed ground, they all started to kick you. You didn't move, you're already used to it. You rather let them hurt you than Elsa. You just felt so over protected towards her. You couldn't just let them hurt her. You don't want her to feel how their kicks and punches hurts.

Elsa can't move or even speak. She watch you in horror as Eryll's followers are kicking you. Whatever did you do to them that they're treating you like this?

A yell of a teacher made them stopped to kicking. "What's going on here?!" asked the teacher. She scanned the whole scene.

"Eryll Rose and the rest in the principal's office NOW!" she yelled to Eryll and her friends. They all gone to the office and left you and Elsa.

This teacher really don't care about your state right now.

Choking blood as Elsa helped you to get up. Your head is spinning, and like everything in your body are screaming in pain.

"We need to get you to the school clinic." said Elsa.

That was the last thing you heard before it all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) : I have a confession to make... i wrote this chapter weeks ago XD<strong>

**So I hope you guys liked it! Now I'm off to school -_- **

**Bye! And Oh yeah don't forget to review :D**


	6. What are these feelings?

Elsa stared at the nurse, as the nurse finished bandaging your swelling arm.

"She sprained her arm. Again." said the nurse with a tsk. "So... Your (Y/N) friend Elsa- right?" Said the nurse as she turned to Elsa. Elsa nodded in response. "Almost everyone in the staff already knows about you." Said the nurse smiling at her. Elsa returned the gesture.

"She wouldn't last a week without being in the school's clinic." The nurse stated as she turned back to you. "How long have they been hurting her?" Asked Elsa. "Eryll and her friends." added Elsa.

"I don't know... since she studied here i guess." Replied the nurse. "Anyway you can watch over her til she wakes up. I have something important to do." Said the nurse. Then she exited the room.

Elsa looked over your unconscious body. She sighed heavily as she stroked your cheek.

_"Why are you crying? Who made you cry? I'll kill them!" You said as you wipe Elsa's tear from her cheeks. You just found her crying in the girls restroom. Elsa continued to sobbed and curled up into a ball._

_"Come on... you can tell me..." you said stroking circles at her back._

_"I-it's Alex..." said Elsa. Tears are still falling from her eyes. "What did he do again?" You said almost shouting._

_Alex is Elsa's bully. He and his friends like to pick up on her._

_"He threw my favorite book..." said Elsa. Your eyes widen because of anger._

_No he just didn't._

_"Oh he's a dead boy!" You said menacing, cracking your knuckles._

_"(Y/N) don't hurt him. You'll get into trouble." Said Elsa, trying to stop you from storming out of the restroom, to kill that Alex boy._

_"I won't hurt him, even if I wanted to." You said as took off Elsa's hand from stopping you ._

_You looked for Alex and found him at the school's gym. He's playing with his precious basket ball. He's about to shoot at the ring when you took it unexpectedly._

_"Give that back!" He said trying to snatch the ball from your hands. You glared at him with daggers. "How does it feels like to throw this away where you can never see it again." You said evilly. "No don't do it please!" Pleaded Alex._

_"Oh I will do it! Unless you'll replace Elsa's favorite book that you threw."_

_"I was just having fun on it."_

_"Throwing someone's things away is not for fun!" You snapped back._

_"Replace it or I'll burn this ball!" You said venomously. Alex whimpered and nodded._

_"I'll keep this to make sure you'll replace Elsa's book." You said as you strutted out of the gym._

You opened your eyes with a heavy eye lids, groaning. Almost everything of your body sores. You stared at the white ceiling of the room. You pondered for a moment why are you lying on a bed. Everything went back to your mind of what happened.

A cold yet inviting hand held your hand. You tilted your head to the left side of the bed and saw Elsa. Great relief was on her face.

"W-where am I?" You asked her weakly.

"In the school's clinic." replied Elsa, quietly. "How are you feeling?" Her turn to ask.

"Terrible. Everything sores." You said with a frown. Elsa sighed heavily and squeezed your hand.

"I'm sorry I let them do that to you." she said, her blue eyes looking directly on yours.

"There's nothing to apologize for." You said, staring at the white ceiling.

"I-I made a promise to your parents and to your uncle that I will look out for you. To stay you away from troubles and accidents." She said, almost whispering.

"You should be the one to look out for. I don't need it, I'm used in getting hurt physically." you said.

"You don't deserve it, beating you up." said Elsa, caressing both of your bruised cheeks.

"I do." you said

"No you don't."

"I really do."

"And why is that?" asked Elsa.

"I've been cold towards you for the last few days and I blamed you and your parents why mom and dad needed to leave." You sighed heavily and continued. "I'm sorry for that. I'm just upset that my parents are away. I'm not used to their lack of presence."

"I've already forgive you." said Elsa, stroking your cheeks.

"And I'm taking back what I'd said that I don't want to remember those memories with you. I actually want to remember those times, you been a nice person to me." You said giving her a weak smile. A single tear left Elsa's eyes as she heard those words from you.

You reached your aching hand to Elsa's face, wiping the tear away. You realize that her hands are still on your cheeks, a heat spreaded all over your face. You hope Elsa won't notice it.

"How long I've been out?" You asked her.

"Almost two hours." She replied.

"What time is it?" You asked again.

"Ten minutes before classes end."

A red-head entered the room, worry are all over her face.

"(Y/N)!" said Anna. She dashed and wrapped her arms around you, giving you a tight hug.

"A-Anna... I can't breathe..." you managed to let out. Anna immediately pulled away.

"Sorry! Sorry!" apologized Anna. "It's ok." You said smiling at her.

"I heard what happened. I wanted to visit you an hour ago but I have classes." said Anna. "Is there anything still hurts?" Asked Anna with pure concern.

"Just my arm." You replied. Anna tsked over your bandaged arm.

Anna raised her eyebrows at you when she noticed Elsa in the room. You rolled your eyes ad introduced her to Elsa.

"Anna this is Elsa. And Elsa this is Anna." You said.

"Hi." Said Anna, beaming at Elsa. Elsa just nodded in response while smiling.

Someone entered the room again, it was the school's nurse.

"(Y/N) you're finally awake." She said, smiling. This nurse knows you, since you got a lot of accidents and beatings, you always ended up in the school's clinic.

You gave the gesture back.

"How's your right arm?" asked the nurse. You looked at your right arm and saw it has some bandages. Your arm hurts so bad that it almost turned numb in pain.

"It hurts... a bit." You said.

"You can go home now." said the nurse. "And oh (Y/N)?" She asked. You hummed in reply.

"Please don't go looking for trouble. You always ended up here." the nurse said, she was about to leave the room when you spoke.

"I don't go look for trouble, trouble always finds me." You stated as a matter of factly. The nurse just shook her head in disbelief as she leave the room. You turned to Elsa and Anna,you gave them a sheepish smile.

* * *

><p>Eating your dinner was a great difficult. You can't use your right arm, it always aches whenever you move it.<p>

You growled in irritation as you drop your spoon. You heard a giggle beside you. You turned your head and saw Elsa, a hand was covering her mouth from laughing. You raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you need help?" asked Elsa, a faint pink covered her cheeks. Something warm spreaded all over your face.

"N-no." You stuttered."I-i'll just go to bed. I'm not hungry anyway." You said, still stuttering.

_Actually I am starving._

Suddenly you stomach growls, you blushed even more. Elsa giggled again.

Wrong time stomach wrong time...

"Here let me help you." She said as she scooped up some food from your plate. She held out the spoon in front of your shutted mouth.

"Come on." Said Elsa.

You blush as you open your mouth. Elsa preceded on feeding you. Are you just imagining it or is it because of Elsa this food got more delicious.

"How about you? You haven't finished eating." You said after chewing your food.

"I already ate enough. You on the other hand haven't eaten anything yet." said Elsa, as she tried to feed you again. Something exploded inside your stomach.

"I- You should finish your food. And th-thank you for feeding me." You said stuttering. You stood from your chair and left the don't know why but you really need to get out of the dining room.

Elsa, blinking rapidly as you leave the room. Is there something she have said?

You entered your bedroom. You leaned back against your bedroom door and sighed heavily.

_What are these feelings inside?_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Sorry guys... I'm busy again -_- school work and personal problems came .<strong>

**I don't know when will I update again :/**

**Bye for now :)**


	7. I don't know

"_You know my hands are suffocating. I can hear them screaming for help." You said jokingly._

_"I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." said Elsa as she took her hand quickly off yours._

_You and Elsa are both watching a horror movie. She had been holding your hand tightly since the scary part of the movie started._

_"I-I just needed your hand..." admitted Elsa as she hugged herself. You smiled at her warmly before taking her hands into yours._

_"I understand and it's ok. You can always hold my hand." You said, love and understanding in your words. Looking directly at her eyes as you kept smiling at her._

_Elsa smiled back. She felt very thankful and lucky to have you as her best friend. She kissed you on your cheek._

_"Ew! When will you stop doing that?" You said wiping your cheek. "You know how I hate kisses." You said glaring at her._

_"I know you don't hate my kisses." Said Elsa smirking. You sighed heavily. "Yeah sure I like your kisses." You rolled your eyes._

_Elsa giggled and kissed you again. You sighed heavily._

Those memories, they kept on coming in your mind. But it was all random. A random puzzle piece, you don't know where to put to make the whole thing clear. Still your childhood memories are a blur. You can feel that you're still far away from making your memories clear. You know it.

You have a feeling there's something that your parents aren't telling you. What happened to your past memories? How come you forgotten it? It was all black when you tried to remember it, and also gives you a horrible headache when you tried to rack your brain for it. The last time you asked them, which was several years ago, their reply was an excuse to drop the topic. Why won't they tell you? All these years you still can't remember it. How can you live your present life without knowing your past, you don't know. They're really hiding something.

You heard you alarm clock rang loudly. You jumped in surprise which caused you to fall from your bed. A loud thud was heard when you landed on your still bandaged arm. You screamed shortly in pain. You heard a running footsteps approached you bedroom as you struggle to stand up.

"Miss (Y/N) is everything all right?" asked Gerda anxiously.

"I-I'm ok!" You replied in a gritted teeth. "Are you sure?" doubted Gerda through the door. "Yes I am." You replied flatly. You heard Gerda's footsteps leave your front bedroom door.

_Well this is an early bad luck._

Cursing the alarm clock as you finally stood up, clutching your painful arm. You noted that next time when you woke up before the alarm clock, you'll turn it off.

It's been weeks your arm are now close to healing, you bet the injure came back because of the fall. It stinged in pain again. You threw you're alarm clock on your bed in anger.

After blaming your clock for your very unfortunate fall, you get yourself ready before going downstairs at the dinning room.

* * *

><p>You pouted as you stared at your breakfast. You didn't even touched your food on the plate. This arm is stopping you again from eating the delicious food.<p>

You grabbed the glass of chocolate drink that Gerda made for you and Elsa this morning. You drank it with only three gulps, because you're really hungry. You earned a surprised stare from Elsa. You just shrugged and stood up from your chair and left.

You sat on the porch of your house as you waited for Elsa. Listening some music in your earphones while patiently waiting.

You heard your stomach rumble. You're really hungry. You only had a glass of chocolate drink for breakfast. But you rather starve than Elsa feed you again. You don't want that awkward situation again, maybe.

Sometimes you can't stand those butterflies in your stomach whenever Elsa's with you. Or whenever you stare at her beautiful face, and when gazing at those icy blue eyes. A part of you like those warm feelings inside and the other part of you can't stand it.

You are really confused of this emotions for her. But you put that problem at bay, you have more important problem, your childhood memories.

You felt someone's standing beside you. You looked up and saw Elsa. This time she's wearing some skinny jeans and a blue blouse. Good thing it's not a dress again, you've probably fainted. Not really.

You can tell she likes the color blue. That's what the color of her bedroom, you knew because you caught a glimpse of it last time. It is also the color of almost all her things in possession. You kept that in your mind, just in case.

You took off your earphones as you stood up. You offered your hand to Elsa. She raised her eyebrows at you. You rolled your eyes and took her hand. Her hand was so soft. You like the feeling when it was on yours.

Elsa immediately blushed. Everyday of the past weeks you got nicer and closer to her. She felt glad about it.

"You're not hungry? You only drank a chocolate drink for breakfast?" asked Elsa in concern.

"No I'm not hungry." You lied. "Your arm hurts again isn't it? I heard you fell in your bedroom earlier." said Elsa. You nodded and grimaced on your bandaged arm. Elsa squeezed your hand.

Both of you entered the car, hands still clasped together. As usual Kai greeted you two before starting the car engine and drive to the school.

* * *

><p>You read your book quietly inside the library. You're so bored and some miracle happened that you found reading a book quite interesting today. Elsa's not with you right now. She's with Anna for their poem project in literature class. Your literature teacher partnered her to Anna since Anna was absent when the class are paired up.<p>

You closed your book with a heavy sigh. You still have an half hour before class. You're completely bored and haven't got any fun idea to spend your free time. You've already finished doing your homework, projects and even studied early for all of your academics. You ran out of things to keep you busy.

You broke from your thoughts when someone sat on an empty chair beside you and nudges you on your sides.

"Hey there." greeted Hans.

"Hi Hans." You greeted back nonchalantly.

"Have you seen Anna?" He asked you.

"She's with Elsa. They're doing their poem project." You said.

"Oh. Speaking of Elsa. She's pretty. I met her an hour ago." said Hans, grinning like an idiot, in your opinion. You raised your eyebrows at him. Giving him a what-are-you-trying-to-say look.

"I'm thinking about an idea how to court her." said Hans smirking. You're eyes widens and you smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ouch hey! I was joking." Cried Hans as you started kicking him.

"You better be!" You snapped back. Hans roared in laughter when you stopped kicking him. "I knew it!" cried Hans in glee. You stopped and stared at him in confusion.

"You have something for her do you? I always saw you two walking around the school. I noticed you're hiding your blush when your holding her hand." asked Hans in a whisper. The librarian just shushed at him angrily. "Not being your stalker or anything." Added Hans quickly.

"W-What no!" You whispered back, blushing. Quickly defending yourself. It was Hans' turn to raise his eyebrows. "Oh I don't know." You groaned as you collided your forehead on the table.

Hans patted your back, understandingly. "Hey." said Hans, getting your attention. "You know you have time to know if you really have those feelings for her." said Hans.

"You mad? If there really is what would I do? We are in the same gender? What would people think? I mean what would everyone think? I'm already infamous in this school. And I won't even know if she have those feeling for me ." You said.

"Hey hey hey!" said Hans trying to calm you down by shaking you with your shoulders. The librarian shushed you two again to quiet. "You know we should talk about this outside the library. The librarian is getting mad on keeping us quiet." said Hans discreetly looked behind him where the librarian is.

"Ok." You whispered at him.

You brought back the book you've read earlier on its assigned shelf, before gathering up your things and went outside the library with Hans. The librarian was glaring at you and Hans when both of you passed by her desk.

Meters away from you and Hans, Anna and Elsa are doing their project, while conversing about their selves. Elsa got a bit closer to Anna. She's quite amused on Anna's quirky and awkward personality.

"Do you have some romantic feelings for (Y/N)?" Asked Anna randomly while writing her own poem on her paper. Elsa almost bore a hole on the paper she's writing on in surprised. Her eyes widen.

"W-What?" said Elsa. Did she heard the question right. "Do you have some romantic feelings for (Y/N)?" asked Anna, sheepishly this time. Thinking that she might be intruding Elsa's personal space. Elsa blinked at her. "Ok I'm sorry... It's not the best thing to ask you since we aren't that close and we're-" Anna was cutted on her rambling when Elsa shushed her gently. "It's ok. And about your question... I don't know. I think? Maybe." Elsa sighed heavily as she hid her blushing face. Anna giggled slightly on her.

"You do don't you?" smirked Anna. Elsa nodded at her, still hiding her red face. "You know you two would make a cute couple." said Anna. Elsa dropped her hands from her face. "W-what? You're not disgusted by it? I mean me and (Y/N) are in the same gender. We're both female?!" asked Elsa. "No. I noticed (Y/N)' s happy when you're with her." said Anna. Elsa stared at her.

"I think she feels the same to you. She just won't admit it even to herself." Said Anna as she continued to write.

"That's impossible." said Elsa as she stared at her own paper.

"She looks differently at you. There's something in her eyes when she looks at you." said Anna. "Not being you and (Y/N)'s stalker. I just noticed it every time when I'm with you two." added Anna.

"So do answer my question earlier. Do you have something for her?" started Hans as you two walked through the deserted hallway.

"Like told you a minute ago. I. DON'T. KNOW." you exclaimed wringing your hands in front of you. "And I still have 'real' and 'important' problems to deal with." You said. You heard Hans tsked beside you. "You don't think this undefined feelings for 'her' is not 'real' and an 'important' problem?" asked Hans in disbelief. You nodded flatly. "Whatever that 'real' and 'important' problem is. You should try to solve it with this undefined feelings for 'her'." said Hans.

"Will you stop emphasizing 'her'?!" You said at him.

Hans checked his watch. "I gotta go (Y/N). I have some football practice." said Hans ruffling your hair. "Stay out of TROUBLE!" He said as he sprinted off at the opposite way. You sighed heavily and grabbed the strap of your bag, clinging it on your shoulder.

You went on your next class, Music.

You sat on your assigned chair, which is at the back of the classroom. The room was almost filled with a few students.

Elsa entered the room. She smiled at you as she sat on the chair beside you. Butterflies in your stomach came. You have the urge to punch your own stomach.

"So how's your poem project with Anna?" You asked her and you smiled back. "We've already finished eighteen poems. So I can say it's good." said Elsa as she took her book out.

The music teacher entered the classroom. He was the school's youngest teacher. He's quite handsome, he would always earn a dreamy sigh from your girl classmates whenever he enters the classroom. You would roll your eyes whenever it happens.

"Good afternoon class." greeted the 'handsome' teacher. Your girl classmates greeted him back more loudly than the rest.

"Sir James? What would be our lesson for today?" asked the brown-haired girl at the front row. "We won't have some lesson for today. I'm giving the month's project, Lavender." replied Mr. James. The girl, named Lavender giggled madly.

Some girls let out an oo's while the rest groaned. Not another project.

"Everyone will perform a song in our auditorium next week. And no Jane it's not a group performance. This will be an individual project." said Mr. James.

The girl known Jane gasped.

Some of the class cheered in excitement while others complained about performing individually, and your one of the students who complained.

"WHAT NO!" response of everyone who complained.

"We can't do it all by ourselves!"

"Why does it have to be in individuals?!"

The class gone horribly noisy.

Mr. James settled the class down and took their attention. "For those who complained, come on it'll be fun. That project is final no one can change my mind." said Mr. James, flatly.

One of your classmates hid his head on his desk.

Mr. James gave the rest time for the students to think of what song are their going to perform.

The whole class started planning while you on the other hand spent the time day dreaming about random things. You tried to think an idea like the rest but your mind can't help but zone out.

You glanced at Elsa, you saw her writing something on her notebook. She quickly hid it when she noticed you staring at the notebook.

You giggled at her. "Don't worry I haven't read anything." You reassured her. She relaxed and went back on writing, this time she hid it with the notebook cover.

You shook your head.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Hi there! :D I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :3 and the sorry for some mistakes :)**

**Elsa: Don't forget to review.**

**(AN): Right you are Els!**


	8. Very Beautiful

You lay on your back on the grassed ground under the willow tree. Smiling as you gaze up at the blue sky, it was so bright because of the pleasant light of the sun, so bright that it almost blinded you. Your smile grew when a pleasant cool breeze passed on your spot. Who could ever ruin this?

You closed your eyes feeling the pleasant wind passed by. While sighing dreamily you heard a footsteps neared you. You didn't take notice of it and continued to enjoy the peacefulness of the place. A shadow suddenly block you from the sun. Frowning as you peek who person was hovering above you. A glare of a dark brown eyes met yours. Realizing whose eyes was it you quickly sat up.

"E-Eryll?" You said. "What are you guys doing here?" You asked her as you scanned around. Eryll's friends are encircled around you, like they don't want you to escape or something. Each one of them was staring at you with blank expressions.

"What do you guys want?" You asked her again. Eryll kept glaring at you and didn't replied.

You gulp at the idea of them beating you up again, because your uncle gave them a week suspension for hurting you.

Eryll then finally spoke.

"Why didn't we knew that your family owns this school?" said Eryll with a very angry tone. You quickly scrambled on your feet to stand up.

"After years of studying here. I didn't knew I'm bullying the school's heir! I don't know why I'm still here studying not expelled despite of all the things I did to you." Exclaimed Eryll angrily. You don't know how to react. So you didn't move on your spot. You stared at Eryll as she started scolding herself incoherently. She sighed heavily when she finished her mutterings. She slumped on her shoulders.

"We came here to apologise for all the horrible things we did to you." said Eryll quietly on her spot. You raised her an eyebrow.

_Why is she doing this now?_

"I hope you'll forgive us." Said Eryll. Everyone around you nodded vigorously. You continued to raise your eyebrow.

You think for a moment. Are they planning on something for revenge? That's why they're asking for your forgiveness, and to earn your trust? Never mind that was just over reacting. Who knew a sense knocked in them to stop bullying you. Forgiving them is the right thing to do. Right? Giving others a chance is also right. Right? Maybe befriending them will change your miserable life in the school.

"I forgive you guys." You said. Everyone's head snapped back on you when you muttered those words. Eryll's eyes widens.

"Really?" She asked.

You merely gave her a nod when everyone cheered and ran to you. They gave you a large group hug almost suffocating you by their large number. Some of them patted you on your back others gave you a kiss on the cheeks, which you almost kicked them for doing it.

You almost screamed for help when the group's largest member gave you a tight hug almost like killing you. You almost lost your breath.

"Marshmallow you're killing her!" Exclaimed one of the group's member. The large boy known Marshmallow quickly let you go. He smiled at you apologetically. You gasped immediately for an air as you clutched your sides.

You merely caught your breath when Eryll gave you a tight hug almost like Marshmallow gave you. Blushing madly when you smelled the strawberry scent on her hair.

That smells nice.

She pulled back and smiled at you.

"Why does everyone hug me like they want to kill me with it?" You muttered under your breath. You earned a laugh from everyone.

"I've only forgiven you guys, I didn't win in a championship." You said as you shook your head, unamused.

Elsa and Anna finished their poem project and decided to hang out with you. They went outside the school building and walked passed through the grassed grounds and went looking for you. For Elsa and Anna's knowledge, they went to the willow tree, where they know where you would always be. While walking to the willow tree their eyes widens when they saw Eryll and her friends are around you. They quickly ran to the tree where you are. Anxiousness was on their faces.

"What's going on here?" said Anna quickly shielding you away from Eryll. While Elsa clutched your arm protectively.

"Anna, Elsa it's ok they didn't came here for trouble." You reassured the two. Anna whipped her head to you and looked at you like you've gone mad so as Elsa. You gave them a reassuring look. "Why have you gone so nice to them all of a sudden?" asked Anna to you. "They are here because they asked me for forgiveness." You explained shortly. "And I already forgave them." You said quickly before Anna could protest. She glared at you in disbelief. "What?!" said Anna in a tone like she found out you've killed somebody.

"We really are sorry Anna. I hope you'll forgive us too. And also you Elsa." said Eryll, a sincere apology in her voice. Anna quickly faced Eryll.

"Forgive you guys? I'm probably be mad if I did!" snapped Anna back. You placed a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Anna..." you said her name with a meaningfully tone.

Anna really doubted on Eryll's apology. Why would they just came to you and ask for forgiveness? She glanced at you. You gave her a reassuring smile. She sighed heavily and spoke. "Apology accepted." Eryll smiled. "But I won't give my trust." Anna quickly added. She glared at them sharply.

"How about you Elsa?" You asked her.

Elsa looked at Eryll, to her friends, to Anna, and back to Eryll. "If you forgave them I think I should too." said Elsa to you.

"Friends?" Grunted Marshmallow. "Ok." You replied smiling at the large boy. He cheered all by himself and jumped up and down on his spot. You laughed at his enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>You sat on your desk, writing on a piece of paper making a list of suggestions of what song you'll be singing at that damn music class. Your room was dark only the source of light was your desk lamp. "Too cheesy." You muttered as you scratched another song title on your paper. You sighed heavily and threw your pen on your bed in frustration. How can you perform a song if you can't choose what to sing?<p>

As you stood from your chair you heard your phone ring. You quickly scrambled to get it on your bedside table. You read the caller I.D before answering the call.

"Hi mom!" you said when you clicked on the green button of the screen.

"(Y/N)! How are you!" said your mom through the phone.

"I'm fine. So how's business doing there?" You asked her.

"Awfully horrible really. The Arendelle company got in a lot of complications but its ok. Me and your father are handling it fine.

"That's quite a good news."

"So how's Elsa? How's everything there?"

"Elsa's fine. Everything's fine here mom don't worry. Uh... mom?" You asked through the phone. She hummed in response

"I want to ask you about something."

"What is it?"

"It's about my past memories. What happened why can't I recall it? All these years you guys still haven't explained to me why."

You heard your mother sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry (Y/N) I can't tell it to you right now. You still need to wait for the right time to know why."

"But why? Why do I need to wait? All these years my childhood past is still a blur." You said rather harshly. You let out a breath to calm yourself. "I'm sorry." You added. You don't want this call conversation to turn into an argument.

"I understand (Y/N). It's just I can't tell it to you right now."

"Ok."

"(Y/N) I have to go my meeting would start any moment. Bye!" said your mom you heard a scraping of papers in her background.

"Bye." You whispered on the phone. Weird a meeting in this late hour?

You stared at your phone and let your mind on a deep thought.

Your memories are quite improving, it got a little bit clearer but you can tell that it is still a blur. Yes your memories kept coming still in random. At least on the bright side you're recalling them. All those past years you didn't mind why you can't recall anything about your childhood, you just shrugged it off. But now everything's gone in a blur even your present life since Elsa came. You're curious about the kind of friendship you had with her from your childhood past. You felt so empty when Elsa turned out to be a stranger even though you see her as your childhood best friend. You need to clear the blur on your memories, you need something to wipe that blur away.

You broke from your deep thought when someone knocked on your door.

"You can come in." You called through your door. You went back on your desk and continued to write on your paper. You heard the door creaked opened and a pair of footsteps walked in.

"Wow your room is so dark." giggled a familiar voice behind you. You froze on your chair when you recognized the voice. You almost bore a hole on your paper.

_Elsa..._

She neared you and rested her chin on your shoulder. "What are you writing?" She asked curiously. You gone stiff. You quickly flipped over the paper.

"I-It's N-nothing. It's j-just a-" you were silenced when Elsa shushed you with her finger on your lips. She took off her chin on your shoulder and place a hand on it.

"Take a deep breath." She said gently. You obliged immediately.

"I didn't know you stutter." She said giggling.

You didn't know it either. Maybe you're just acting like this because of her. This infatuation is growing more into something. You wanted it to stop, but a part of you want to keep it grow. Elsa smiled in amusement when you made a face while you're in your thoughts. She found it very cute.

"What are you thinking." She asked you. "If you don't mind me asking. " she quickly added.

"Nothing." You replied shortly, stuffing the paper you're writing earlier inside the desk's drawer. "So... what song are you singing at our music class?" She asked you, changing the topic.

"I haven't choose one yet." You said in exasperation. "How about you? Have you chose a song to sing?" You asked. She nodded hesitantly. "What's the title?!" You asked her in excitement.

"It's quite of a surprise." She replied. You huffed indignantly.

You stared at her and noticed something was gleaming around her neck. "What's this?" You asked in curiosity, pulling the gleaming silver. You found out it was a silver necklace with a pendant shaped like a snowflake. Elsa quickly tool it from your hand. "My parents gave me this when I was young." said Elsa, quietly eyeing her necklace. "It's beautiful." You smiled at her.

Silence came in the room. You averted your eyes from Elsa and stared at the space of the room while racking your brain for another thing to discuss with Elsa, so it wouldn't turn out to be an awkward silence.

Elsa started playing with her fingers while biting her lower lip. You glanced at her and can't help to get caught by her cuteness. Suddenly her eyes met yours, you quickly averted your eyes from her.

"Want to do something fun?" You asked her. Elsa glanced up at you and thought what activity would it be that you considered 'fun'. She nodded rather hesitantly. You smiled and quickly grabbed her wrist and lead her downstairs.

You silently opened a door leading to the garage, and shut it quietly when you and Elsa got inside. You snatched a key hanging beside the door. You approached a blue motorcycle and grinned at Elsa, who raised her eyebrows at you.

"What?" You said to her. "No (Y/N) we won't drive that in this late hour on the dark road." said Elsa firmly. You rolled your eyes and tossed her a helmet. You slowly opened the garage door and pushed the motorcycle outside. Elsa followed you behind.

You let out a breath and wiped your forehead before closing the garage door quietly.

You wear your helmet and mounted on the vehicle. You revived the engine with a loud roar. You winced and glanced at your home. You motioned Elsa to hop on. "I told you (Y/N)- " she yelped when you grabbed her. She pulled back from your grasp too harshly and lost her balance. Luckily your reflex worked fast and caught her, preventing her to fall.

"Glad I caught you." You said in relief. Elsa stared at you for a brief moment before standing up herself properly. She shoved the helmet carefully onto her head and mounted on the motorcycle behind you. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around your stomach with a loose grip.

You smiled devilishly and let the motorcycle zoomed on the dark road. You felt Elsa's grip tighten and her head dug behind your back. You slowed down the vehicle.

"You ok?" You asked her in concern. "Y-yeah." She replied.

You continued to drive the motorcycle on the road. The path was illuminated by the headlight of your vehicle. A very cold breeze passed your faces as you zoomed the motorcycle a little fast. You quickly turned the handle bar to the left when you came ahead on a crossed road. You drove the vehicle on the path, clearly knowing where you are going.

Elsa kept her grip tight around your stomach. She's not used on riding a motorcycle. She loosen her grip when you stopped the motorcycle. You parked it near a lake. You mounted off the vehicle and also helped Elsa after yourself. You both remove your helmet before approaching the lake.

You and Elsa sat on the end of a makeshift dock of the lake. Feets are hanging above the cold water.

"We used to skate here during winter right?" You said glancing at Elsa beside you.

_Elsa giggled as she dragged you over a frozen pond._

_"Elsa! You know I don't skate!" You said as you clutch on Elsa's hands tightly._

_"You can do it." Said Elsa encouragingly._

_"I can't." You said looking at your skates._

_"I'll teach you."_

_"This is really a bad idea."_

_"It's easy. Just glide and pivot." Said Elsa. You raised her an eyebrow._

_"Easy for you to say." You huffed. Elsa rolled her eyes as she continues to guide you across the sheet of ice. She let go of your hands._

_"NO! NO! NO! NO!" You said as you instantly grab Elsa's hands and clung to it tighter this time, almost suffocating it. Elsa laughed at your priceless scared face._

_"Don't laugh! It's not funny!" You said glaring at her._

_You suddenly lost your balance. You shut your eyes close as you brace for the fall. But then you fell on something soft. You slowly opened your eyes. An icy blue eyes met yours. Realizing whose eyes is it, you quickly got off._

_"Elsa I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm such a big klutz. Are you ok? Is there anything that hu-" You were silenced by a finger on your lips. Elsa giggled, and gave you a reassuring look._

_"I should be the one who were asking those questions." She said. Elsa caressed your cheeks and examine your whole head. "Are you ok? Is there something hurts?" Her turn to ask. "I'm ok."_

Elsa hummed in response. "Wait you remember that?" Asked Elsa. You nodded, smiling. "I don't how. But you made me remember my other past memories. It's very unexplainable." You admitted, quite shyly.

"Really?"

You nodded. You glanced up at the dark sky and grinned.

"Look!" you said pointing at a floating flickering light on the dark sky. Elsa looked at it with an awe when the flickering floating light was followed by a swarm of it. Those floating lights filled the dark sky like stars. She haven't seen anything beautiful like this.

"Those are lanterns." You explained. "They lit up a hundreds of those every Friday night." You looked at Elsa's awes face. Her eyes shone by the lantern lights at the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said Elsa, pure amazement in her blue eyes.

"Very beautiful." you said still looking at her face. You don't know whom you are referring, the lanterns or Elsa? Elsa averted her eyes from the lanterns to glance beside you. "Uh... I mean yes the lanterns they are very beautiful." You said managing not to stutter. Elsa giggled covering her lips gently with her fingers.

After several minutes the lanterns disappeared in the dark you and Elsa dismayed.

"That was too good to last." You stated mounting on the motorcycle. You saw Elsa pouted. Is she really?

"Let's go back home." You said after turning on the vehicle's engine. You drove the vehicle after Elsa mounted the motorcycle behind you.

"We can watch those lanterns again next Friday." You said as you zoomed the motorcycle on the road. You can almost hear Elsa's pout disappeared.

"I'd love to watch it again. With you especially." Elsa's words gave you a hard blush on the face. You can't help but to grin as you drive.

You and Elsa finally arrived your home. You quickly but silently opened the garage door to put back the motorcycle in it. You and Elsa silently entered your home.

You two were greeted at the living room by Gerda. Hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently on the tiled floor, glaring at both of you. You and Elsa gave her a sheepish smile.

"Where have you two been?! This late hour driving on the dark dangerous road! What were you two thinking?!" Shrieked Gerda.

You and Elsa hung your head. "I'm sorry Gerda." You said quietly.

Gerda let out a heavy breath, calming herself. She swear you couldn't stay your self out of danger. It was very lucky this time nothing bad happens to you and Elsa outside in this very late hour. "Just don't do it again." She said and dismissed you and Elsa.

You were about to enter your bedroom when Elsa called you.

"(Y/N)..." you hummed in response.

"Thanks for this lovely evening." said Elsa giving you a warm smile which gave you butterflies in your stomach. You returned the gesture with a lopsided grin.

Your insides exploded when she kissed you on the cheek. You tried hard to hide your blush, but failed.

You were annoyed when someone kissed you but Elsa's kiss was a great exception. She smiled at you once more and entered her own room. You were left by the hallway grinning to yourself idiotically.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Hi Guys! Sorry for not updating in weeks. I got more busier in school :**

**Anyway I hope you guys like the chapter :)**

**Elsa: Finally you've updated!**

**(AN): it's not my fault why the teachers are giving me a lot of obligations -_-**

**Elsa: Ok ok!**

**(AN): Don't forget to review!**

**Elsa: That's my line!**


	9. F Pyro

Your life in school changed since Eryll and her group became your friends. The early tradition during Friday mornings never came again. No more early push greetings down the hallways. No more bruises and injuries. For the first time in forever you didn't stepped inside the school's clinic for a week. You admit you missed going in there.

You didn't know how but suddenly the news, that your family owns the school, spreaded like a wildfire over the whole campus. Some wondered how did you ever hid a large secret like that for years. You became the most popular in the school. And you're uncomfortable on everyone's attention. You felt so uneasy whenever you would step inside the school. Every student would greet you. Some of them would block your way just to say hi, and whenever you returned the gesture they would start smiling like an idiot, some girls would giggle madly. You tried to study in the library one time, but a group of freshmen students wouldn't stop stalking you. They would always whispered to each other frantically, talking the amazing things about you. Sometimes they started to annoy you.

Fortunately no one knows where your favorite spot in the school for Hans, Anna, Elsa, Eryll and her friends. Whenever you need a peaceful place to relax, your willow tree never fails you. The place would got more relaxing when Elsa is with you.

Speaking of her, you never been more closer to her. Well, maybe. You finally knew a few things about her. About her favorite things, her likes and dislikes. You and her would enjoy talking in each other every dinner in your house, when you both study on your academics. Sometimes you two would end up talking instead of studying. You love how her blue eyes would met yours, but you can't help but to fidget under those magnificent eyes. Her smile, her wonderful smile would always give you a swarm of fluttering of butterflies in your stomach. Especially that wonderful feeling when you made her laugh, it feels like you're about to fly in happiness.

Yes you are inloved with Elsa Arendelle.

Your confusion disappeared when she kissed you on your cheek last time.

But still you can't confess these feeling towards for her yet. You don't know what would happen if you told her, does she feel the same? Or would she be disgusted by it?

You need to wait or find a right time to tell her.

As you walked passed on the library door of the house you heard a piano playing. The tune was so beautiful. You furrowed your eyebrows as you stopped on your tracks. You approached and hover over the door, curiosity is filling your brain. Who could be playing the piano? You know no one in the house knows how to play it, except you. You slowly opened the door ajar, making your best not to make a sound. You peeked inside the room.

Elsa was sitting at the front of the piano, effortlessly pressing on the keys as she hummed with the tune she's playing. You can see a happy smile etched on her face. You sighed dreamily as you watch her play the piano. You didn't knew she could play.

Or you do-

_"That was beautiful!" A little you squeaked, jumping up and down on the chair. The little Elsa smiled beside you. She just finished playing the piano for you. She didn't knew you would be so amazed by it._

_"How about you play next?" suggested Elsa. Your amazed smile was replaced by a sheepish one._

_"I'm not that good." You said, quietly._

_"I bet you can play better than me."_

_"I bet I play horrible."_

_"Play for me please?" said Elsa as she tried her best to make a puppy eyes. You sighed in resignation. How can you say no to those blue orbs?_

_"Fine." You said and started playing the piano. Elsa watch intently as you pressed on the piano keys. She stared at your focused face. You really are good in playing the musical instrument, you're just too humble to tell it, even to yourself._

_You smiled as you played the last note._

_"See I told you I'm not good." You said, glancing at Elsa._

_"You're right you're not good at it. You are INCREDIBLE! Did you know that?" said Elsa._

_"No." Elsa rolled her eyes._

You leaned more on the door listening more intently on Elsa's playing. Suddenly your hand slipped from the door knob and lost your grasp on the door which caused you to stumble and fall on the floor.

The loud thud of your fall surprised Elsa and stopped playing on the piano. She whirled her head from where the loud thud came, she saw the door was open and also you on the floor gritting your teeth in pain clutching your arm.

"Oh my god!" said Elsa as she quickly ran to you.

"Hi." you greeted her awkwardly in a gritted teeth, as she kneeled beside you.

"What happened? Why did you fell? Is there anything else hurts?" said Elsa bombarding you with questions. She helped you to sit up on the floor.

"I'm fine... just my arm..." you said still gritting your teeth.

_Stupid door._ You thought aloud, blaming the object.

Elsa tutted. "You should be more careful." said Elsa.

"I am careful..." you said quickly. "Well sometimes." You added.

Elsa shook her head. "What were you doing?" asked Elsa as she helped you to stand up.

"I heard you playing the piano. So I listened to it by the door. I forgot it was opened so I fell when I leant onto it." you admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of your neck with your other hand.

You and Elsa stood up from the carpeted floor and walk towards the piano. You both sat on a chair at front of it.

"I didn't know you still play it." you said eyeing the musical instrument.

"You remember?" Asked Elsa. You nodded looking at her.

"Like I told you last time because of you I recalled some of my memories. I don't know how you did it. It's just... like that." You said still looking at the blond's face.

"I know it's sounds crazy and confusing." You let out a sighed laugh.

"I still don't know how I lost my other past memories." You said. You noticed something on Elsa's face, an expression you can't read. "Something wrong?" You asked her in concern. She made a fake smile to reassure you. "There's nothing."replied Elsa. You still look unconvinced.

"So Anna's visiting today?" said Elsa changing the topic.

Speaking of Anna, she'd be arriving any moment. She told you last time that she'll be hanging in your house today.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgotten." you said.

The house's doorbell rang.

"Speaking of the red head." You muttered and went downstairs with Elsa behind you.

To your dismay it wasn't Anna when you opened the door. You saw a small box laying on the front of your door. You scanned outside and there's no sight of the sender.

"What's this?" You said picking up the box. It was deeply wrapped in a packing tape.

You took it inside. You and Elsa sat on the living room's lounge and placed the small box on the center table. You glanced at Elsa who was eyeing the box curiously.

"Let's open it." You said. You ripped the tape wrapped around the box with great difficulty.

Finally you managed to rip all of it. You opened the unwrapped box. There was a silver necklace inside and a letter. You read the letter first.

_(Y/N),_

_You know me a long time ago. I doubt you clearly remember me._

_Despite of what happened to your past memories._

_I hope this necklace will recall you a few things._

_Expect to meet me personally again soon._

_F. Pyro_

"Who sent it?" asked Elsa beside you. You gave her the letter. She read it.

"F. Pyro." You said as you took the necklace from the box. It was a silver necklace with a pendant shaped of a fire.

You did recall something in your memory.

A blinding flash of a red light and an ear splitting shriek of someone.

That was all.

"Strange... this necklace seems so familiar." You said examining the necklace."I knew I've seen this before. I can't recall where and when." You said thoughtfully. You decided to wear the necklace, you just felt like you needed to. You stared at it while it gleams by the silver metal's own luster. You hid the necklace inside your shirt.

"It says 'Expect to meet me personally again soon'. Again? So it means you've already met him." stated Elsa. "Who's F. Pyro?"

Silence filled the room, then breaks by the sound of the ringing doorbell. You quickly approached the door and opened it. You were greeted by a smiling freckled red head.

"Hi (Y/N)!" Greeted Anna. You let her go inside. "What are you two doing?" asked Anna, trying to start a conversation. "Nothing just talking while waiting for you." You said.

"So... what should we do today?" said Elsa when a silence almost came. "How about we watch a movie?" suggested Anna. You nodded and smiled. You and Elsa lead Anna to the house's t.v. room.

You, Anna and Elsa spent the afternoon watching a movie while eating chocolates of course. The three of you would never say no to chocolates.

Anna noticed that you're being so quite and acting strange since she came. "Something's bothering you?" asked Anna in concern. "Huh?" You said averting your eyes from the t.v. screen.

"You've been staring at the t.v. in a very deep thought. I can read your expression." Said Anna.

"No, nothing's bothering me." you said shortly. Elsa glanced at you, she knows you're trying to recall who the mysterious sender was. Anna decided to drop the issue.

"Anyway Hans told me to invite you guys on a camping trip to the North mountain next weekend." said Anna. "So are you guys coming?"

"I don't know... what do you think Elsa?" You said glancing at Elsa. "At the North mountain? I haven't visited that place in forever. I'm in." said Elsa. "If Elsa's going. I'll go." You said. Anna squealed in excitement.

* * *

><p>You sat back on your seat inside the school's auditorium. Luckily you performed your song without a hitch. You felt so relieved. You can feel your nervousness fade away. Elsa patted your hand as you sat down beside her. She also had finished performing her song. It was very impressing, she sang a song written by herself. Everyone in your class was so amazed by her performance, including you. Your teacher, Sir James, gave her the highest score.<p>

You watched your other classmates perform theirs, you can read their nervous expressions etched on their faces since you and the whole class arrived the auditorium.

Finally everyone finished their performance. Sir James climbed the stage holding a microphone.

"Since everyone did their performance, I think it will be so unfair if I didn't sing." said Sir James on the microphone and flashed his students a sparkling grin. Some of your girl classmates squealed on their seats, others groaned, so as you. Elsa giggled beside you.

"Don't tell me you're a fan of Sir James?!" You said to Elsa. "No I'm not. The whole class' reaction was funny." explained Elsa.

"I thought you were infected by Sir James' 'charm'" you said sarcastically. Elsa giggled and pinched your cheek. You quickly removed her hand away from your face. You grumbled as you rubbed your red cheek. Elsa giggled again and suddenly kissed your red cheek. Your face turned horribly red.

_She never stops doing that._

Sir James started to sing. You irritably covered your ears.

"Please can somebody make it stop!" You yelled. Your girl classmates whipped their heads at you and gave you a sharp glare. "What's wrong with them?" You whispered to Elsa. Elsa shook her head unamusingly.

Sir James sung his song, his singing was very out of the song's tune. He was really enjoying his singing until his microphone stopped working.

"What the?" muttered Sir James, examining his microphone.

You grinned on your seat when you saw one of your classmates emerged from where the speakers and microphones are being controlled, his name was Robert. Robert smiled devilishly as he sneaked back to his seat. Your girl classmates groaned in disappointment. You caught Robert's eye and gave him a two thumbs up. He returned the gesture.

To almost everyone's relief and the girls' disappointment, Sir James dismissed the class, when he couldn't seem to find how to fix his microphone.

"That was awesome Robert. We owe you our hearings!" whispered one of your classmates to Robert, while patting his back as all of you exited the auditorium.

"About the camping trip to the north mountain. Anna said it's this weekend right?" You said starting a conversation with Elsa as you and her made your way to your next class period.

Elsa hummed in response. "I wonder what that place looks like." You said thoughtfully. "I can say that place is beautiful and I remember it snows there." said Elsa, smiling at you. You and her arrived your classroom and entered it.

Both of you sat as usual at the back beside each other's desks.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Hi guys! Sorry if the chapter is boring I'll just make it up at the next chapter :) and sorry for some mistakes. Bye!<strong>

**Elsa: reviews are appreciated :)**


	10. North Mountain

Hans drove his vehicle with you, Anna and Elsa inside, on the way to the north mountain. You, Anna and Elsa sat at the back while Hans is at the front driving while your bags are inside the car's trunk. Travelling hours by the car was never been boring when Anna is around. That bubbly red head would alway make the silence into an air filled with laughter. She would always come up with new things to talk about when one topic conversation ended. This freckled one has been your sunshine friend. Lighting up anyone's mood with her social awkwardness and her ramblings.

"Nice necklace (Y/N)." said Anna, looking at your flame necklace. "Where did it came from? I haven't seen you wear it before." She asked. You stared at your necklace, still you don't know who F. Pyro is. You tried to search for informations, unfortunately you haven't found anything. Since Anna and Hans was you best friends, you think you should tell them about the necklace.

"It was sent to me from F. Pyro." You said, glancing at Elsa. "F. Pyro?" said Hans as if the name sounds familiar, which is.

"Pyro? As in P-Y-R-O?" said Anna. "Yes." You replied.

"We knew a man whose last name is Pyro." said Anna.

"We did?" Said Hans eyes are still focused on the road. "Ofcourse we did!" said Anna rolling of her eyes.

"Remember! He lives at the north mountain! He's one of the staffs of the camping place there." said Anna, her tone got a bit higher for emphasising the information.

"Oh... yeah right I remembered." said Hans as her steered the wheel when the vehicle came a cross on a curved path. "He used to give us some sandwiches everyday when we camp there right?"

"What's his name?" Elsa asked, curiously. "His name is George Pyro. Or we sometimes called grand Pabbie." said Hans.

"But do this necklace is familiar to you Anna?" You said holding the necklace's pendant. "No." said Anna simply.

"This F. Pyro told me in his letter that to expect to meet him soon again. I already met this mysterious sender. But I can't remember anything about him." You said staring at the car's space.

"We can ask Grand Pabbie if he knows anything about F. Pyro when we arrived the north mountain. Maybe this F. Pyro was one of his family." said Hans.

* * *

><p>Since the season, winter, is coming, the weather at the north got colder and colder. The wind would always blew a very shivering breeze to make everyone living in the place to stay in their homes to keep themselves warm. Finally, you, Hans, Anna and Elsa arrived the place in exactly an hour. You quickly jumped out of the car to feel the shivering weather of the place with Hans. He entered a some kind of a customer assistance house to check where your group's lodge is. While Anna and Elsa waited inside the car.<p>

"Wow." You said under your breath with a great awe as you eyed the place. Everything looks so peaceful and relaxing. No wonder this place was the most visited every vacation. You held the thick jacket you're wearing, tightly, when a strong chilling wind passed by. You can't help but smile at the coldness of the place.

You noticed Elsa stepped out of the car, wearing a thin jacket. You quickly approach her and wrapped your left arm around her shoulder. "Aren't you cold?" You asked her in pure concern. "The cold never bothers me." said Elsa simply. "But I like your warmth." stated Elsa blushing. She wrapped her arms on your waist and leaned on you. You blushed madly. You felt a warm spreaded over your face despite of the cold weather.

"Hey you two love birds! Get back in the car! I'll drive it to our lodge!" Yelled Hans through another strong wind that passed by while running back to the car. Elsa blushed and removed herself from yours while your blush grew more red. You let Elsa enter the car first before yourself. As you enter you heard Anna giggling beside Elsa. She flashed you a sly smirk and gestured at your red face. You glared at her.

Elsa just looked at Anna, to you, and back, utterly bewildered while you and Anna threw each other with playful glares.

Hans pulled the car's lever before steering the wheel. He drove the car pass through a line of lodges while counting down the small cottage's numbers. "Aha!" said Hans as he found the lodge assigned for all of you. He stopped the car at front of it. He quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the vehicle's trunk. He unloaded all of your bags. All of you exited the car to. You helped Hans to unload the things. Elsa was about to help when you told her to check the lodge with Anna. Anna shrugged, took the key from Hans and approached the cottage. She opened it and entered inside with Elsa following behind.

Elsa smiled as she examined the warm welcoming inside of the cottage. Everything in it looks so cozy.

You and Hans followed inside, carrying the your bags. "Nice." You muttered as you place the bags your carrying on a wooden lounge chair.

The place has a small living room with a wooden lounge chair and a small wooden table with a vased flower on checked the lodge's room and noticed it was only two. You looked at Hans in a small hint of panic.

"What?" asked Hans when he noticed you. "We only have two rooms?" You whispered at him. "What's wrong about it?" Smirked Hans. You smacked him on his shoulder. "Ouch hey!" said Hans rubbing the pained spot. "I can't do anything about it. All of the four bedroomed cottages are on reserved." whispered Hans. You sighed heavily and accepted the fact, having the urged to pinch the bridge of your nose.

"Two bedrooms?" exclaimed Anna when he checked the whole place. She stared at Hans. Hans gave her a meaningful smile. Anna understands what Hans' smile meant, her smile were replaced by a sly one. She turned to you and grinned mischievously. You know what are these siblings are thinking. They knew that you and Elsa would share the other room while they would share the other one. You can't believe they're doing this.

Elsa stared at the three of you. You, Anna and Hans are staring each others with different expressions.

"Uh... guys?" asked Elsa when everything turned silent. The three of you turned your heads to her. "Oh... yeah right." said Hans as he took his and Anna's bag inside one of the lodges room. You sighed heavily and entered the other room carrying yours and Elsa's bag.

"I guess we have to share a room. Since the other lodges are on reserved." You stated when Elsa followed you inside. The room has only one bed with a bedside table. Luckily the bed can fit two people on it. The idea of sleeping beside Elsa already made your heart pound and blush madly. You swear you would kill Hans after this vacation.

* * *

><p>While everyone was resting inside the cabin because of the long trip all the way here, you stepped outside the lodge. Still wearing the thick jacket you wore earlier. You decided to wander over the place and ponder some things. As walking on the thin snow covered ground, you heard the crunch of the white snow in your every step. Another shivering cold wind blew and passed by. You slightly shivered and tucked in your hands inside your jacket pockets. You saw a cliff and decided to approach it.<p>

There was a snow covered willow tree near the edge of the cliff. You guessed it was quite a little older than your willow tree at the school because of the appearance of the tree's trunk. You ran your fingers over the trunk of the tree smiling as you felt some thin frost on it. You turned your back from the tree and faced the cliff's edge. A wonderful sight of view greeted your eyes. You have never seen anything so breath-taking before, except for Elsa's angelic face of course. The view had a wonderful sight of a snow covered forest. All you can see is the snow's white.

"It's so white isn't!" You heard a small squeak of what it appeared to be a small boy's voice. You whipped your head around to find where the voice came from but there was nothing you saw. "How about we add a little color!" You heard the voice continued and appeared to be getting closer from where you are. "How about some crimson, chartreuse... how about yellow... No. No. No. Not yellow. Yellow and snow?" You sensed someone was behind you. You turned to it and saw a blond little boy. He was pouting as he said the last words of his sentence. "No go!" Said the boy, still completely lost with his ramblings and continued to walk, giggling. He accidentally bumped on your legs. He shook his head and glanced up at you. The boy grinned and spoke with his cute tiny voice. "Hello!" Greeted the small boy, flashing you with a toothy smile. You saw a pure innocence in his eyes and a very goofy smile on his face.

"Hi there." You cooed at the little boy. You kneeled on front of him so you two are facing to each other. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" said the boy spreading out his hands waiting for your hug. You giggled at the boy's cuteness. He quickly pouted and clasped his hands shyly. "But my mother said that I can't just hug a stranger." Said the boy shyly staring at his clasped hands. "So I must ask your name first! And you won't be a stranger anymore after that I can already hug you!" said the boy, enthusiastically. "What's your name?" asked the boy, unintentionally giving you his puppy eyes. You told him your name and smiled at his goofy smile.

"Nice to meet you (Y/N). I can give you a hug now!" said Olaf, spreading out his arms again. You giggled before hugging the small guy. He definitely do like warm hugs by the way he squeeze your body between the hug.

"You're probably one of the guests here." squeaked the boy after your hug. "Yes I am. I'm staying here for days with my friends." You stated at the boy. "Where's your family? Are you guys are also guests here?" You asked the boy. He shook his head, smile was still on his face. "No. Me and my family live here. My parents handle this place." said the boy.

"Well they're doing a great job on the place. They made the place more beautiful." You said.

"Really?" Asked the boy. You nodded in response.

"I have to tell it to my parents when I go back to our home later. It'll be good news for them!" said the boy bouncing on his spot. "You know I already memorised this place. I can show you around!" Squeaked the boy. "Ok." You said simply and let the little boy lead the way.

Olaf showed you around the place. He even took you to a small frozen lake down form the mountain, but it was not really far away from the lodges. He also took you on other cliffs with different kinds of beautiful views. After showing you the wonders of the place he took you to the staffs resting lounge.

You found out that the boy's family owns the place and clearly taking care of the place's beauty and the nature around it. He introduced you to all his family, who are taking a break from their work. You're quite amazed by Olaf's uncle Oaken, he had this very cheerful and optimistic way of speaking. Now you clearly knew where Olaf inherited his cheerful attitude. Olaf also introduced you to his Grandfather George Pyro or they also called grand Pabbie. The man was quite strong for his age, he was already in sixty years old. As you shook his hand and told him that it was nice to meet him, you saw that he's wearing a silver necklace almost like the one you're wearing except that his flame pendant has a different style. George Pyro A.K.A Grand Pabbie also saw your necklace.

"Sir can I talk to you in a private place?" You said glancing around Olaf's family. He nodded and gestured you outside the lounged.

"Sir If I may ask. Where do your necklace came from?" You started as you both completely exited the lounge. The old man smiled at you and glanced around the snowed place's surroundings and motioned you to follow him somewhere. He lead you to a forest and walked in it a few moment. He stopped at the front of a large rock and slightly tapped on it. Your eyes widens as the rock revealed a large hole for a man to fit in. He motioned you to get inside. You hesitantly followed him.

The place was actually a cave, with things in it. To your idea the things inside of it was very odd. It has some cauldrons, the place were decorated with illuminating gems, there was a large stone table in the middle, a pile of papers with a different letters written on it which you can't read.

"Sir Pyro?"

"You can call me Grand Pabbie." Said the old man gently.

"Grand Pabbie... what is this place? And what's got to do it with your necklace?" You asked curiously, you started to get wierder by the place.

"(Y/N) there are some things that few people knew and a lot don't know. Something a quite secret of those who had those things." Started Grand Pabbie. You raised your eyebrows. Thinking what was the old man's talking about.

"There are people who had strange but a very beautiful gift which are commonly feared by ordinary people." Grand Pabbie continued.

"Uh...?" You said still utterly bewildered what's he's getting at. Suddenly you saw a spiral of blue as Grand Pabbie raised and waved his hands on the air. You gasped at the sight. Are you seeing things? Maybe a frost covered your brain and damaged your real sight. Unfortunately what you are seeing right now was actually real.

_Is this a-_

"Magic." said Grand Pabbie simply. "A few people are gifted by it... including you (Y/N)." Said Grand Pabbie. You were highly confused right now. First you discovered magic does exist second you possessed the thing as told by this man in front of you.

"M-me? M-magic?" You said completely stuttering. "Yes (Y/N) unfortunately you can't remember it." stated Grand Pabbie.

"But what's got these 'magic' to do with that necklace?" You said gesturing at his silver necklace. "Tell me (Y/N) what is the pendant of our necklaces?" said Grand Pabbie.

"A flame of a fire...?" You said. He nodded and pulled the necklace from your neck. "H-hey wait. What are you doing?" you said trying to get the necklace from his hand.

"I know who owns this necklace." Stated grand Pabbie examining the your necklace. "Flame Pyro." Said the old man.

Now it fits. "F. Pyro." You muttered under your breath.

"Wait Grand Pabbie." You said making him to look at you. Questions are now flooding in your mind which make you quite dizzy thinking about it. You want to ask some questions but you don't know what to start.

"I know you are completely confused right now (Y/N). I know you want to ask some questions. But I'm afraid I have to get you back to your cabin, your friends are starting to get worried." said grand Pabbie. "Wait!" You said but it was too late he already waved his hand and smoke engulfed both of you. You are eaten by a swirling fog and felt like you are carrying by it into somewhere.

The smoke disappeared and revealed the your cottage. Grand Pabbie gave you the necklace back and placed it on your hand. "We can talk tomorrow (Y/N). You know where to find me." Smiled the old man.

You were surprised by a loud feminine voice who called your name, it was Elsa. She dashed to you and enveloped you with her hug. "Where have you been? We were looking all over for you! We thought you got lost in the place or in the woods!" said Elsa frantically over your ear. "Elsa let her breathe." Said Hans chuckling behind Elsa. "Where did you go while we were resting?" Asked Anna. You turned your head where Grand Pabbie was and surprised that he disappeared from his spot. "I just toured around the place." You said. "Come on let's go inside it's already dark." said Hans turning to the cottage and walked in followed by Anna.

Elsa let go from the hug and led you inside the warm cottage, while she held your hand. You both blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) : Hi guys! I'd like to thank all of those who followed and favorited :) and also to those who reviewed. It really inspires me to write more :D<strong>

**Sorry for some mistakes by the way**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter**

**Elsa: reviewing is a nice thing to do after reading this.**


	11. Cute

"What did you guys do while I was gone?" You asked Elsa as you both continued to walk inside, while hands are still clasped together. "We just strolled around near the cabins." stated Elsa simply. "Nothing fun and exciting really. How about you?"

"I was toured by a boy around the place. I can show you tomorrow the most beautiful places I've seen today."

"That would be a great idea."

You and Elsa sat on the lounge's wooden sofa. Two mugs of hot chocolate was waiting to be drink on the wooden center table. You quickly took one mug and drank it. You earned a giggle from Elsa.

"What?" You shot her an eyebrow. She continued to giggle while placing a hand delicately on her lips. You narrowed your eyes at her. Elsa had finished giggling and removed her hand on her lips and placed it on your cheek. You blushed at the contact.

"You're so cute." Said Elsa. You stared at her, dumbfounded. She pinched your cheek lovingly while cooing at you. You glared at her when she removed her hand on your cheek. You rubbed the sore spot from pinching. Before you could remember what would happen next, a very soft lips was on your red cheek. You yelped in surprised.

"That's was not very amusing." You scolded Elsa. She laughed in a very delicate way which gave you those butterflies in the stomach again.

From the other bedroom, the siblings, Hans and Anna are watching you and Elsa. Wicked smile was on their faces. The siblings can't help but laugh at your reaction when Elsa kissed you.

"You know this is very childish." said Anna beside Hans.

"I know." An amused smile was still on Hans' face. Anna can't help but to smile how cute you and Elsa were, even Hans does admit it. She felt so happy when she finally saw you smile like that when Elsa is with you. Your sincere smile was a very rare sight. She haven't seen a your happy smile for a long time. The smile that she saw from you was a usual fake smile.

"I think we should sleep and leave the lovebirds alone." said Hans and went on his makeshift bed on the floor and lay on it. Anna closed the room's door shut and sat on the bed. She have this bed all by herself. She made her brother sleep on the floor.

* * *

><p>"You can take the bed all by yourself. I'll just sleep here on the floor." You said as you laid a blanket on the floor beside the bed. You placed a pillow on it.<p>

"Are you sure? I mean it's cold to sleep down there." Said Elsa who was already lying on the bed.

"I'll be fine, all I need is this blanket and this pillow." You said tapping on the soft pillow. Elsa shook her head and grab your wrist. You were stopped on lying on your makeshift bed.

"No. You're sleeping here beside me." said Elsa, and immediately blushed on what she said. She meant it, she don't want you to get uncomfortable on sleeping on cold the floor. "Besides the bed has more space for another person."

You have no choice but to obliged Elsa. She's giving you again her adorable pout. "Ok." You said rolling of your eyes.

You grabbed your pillow on the floor and the blanket. Elsa shifted on the bed to make you some more space. She patted the place beside her. As soon as you lay down, Elsa turned off the lamp on the bedside table.

You and Elsa are both facing away from each other. You kept your eyes wide in the dark. You can't believe you are sleeping beside Elsa, it made you hard to sleep.

After several minutes, your drowsiness took over you. You drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Just a small update :)<strong>

**I am currently having a writers block. That's right WB disease is spreading on fanfiction**

**you guys can help me to overcome this condition by sending me ideas by reviewing or PMing me :) my brain don't want to cooperate with me right now -_- and maybe your ideas for the next chapter would inspire me to write :D**

**I hope to update this story soon XD**


	12. Flame

_There are smoke everywhere, a dark smoke that blurred the whole place. You don't know where you are, all that you can see is a thick dark smoke covering the dimmed place._

_"Where am I?" You muttered under your breath. You didn't dare to move on your spot. You kept scanning the dark place with your eyes._

_From behind you, you heard a pair of footsteps. You quickly turned who it is. A man revealed himself from the thick smoke, he was smiling at you solemnly. The man has a same hair colour as yours, he's quite a tall man, and his age seemed in between twenty to twenty five._

_"Good to see you again (Y/N)." He said calmly at you. You scrunched up your face in confusion._

_"Who are you?" You asked him. The man tsked and started pacing in circles around you._

_"That old man really did a great job removing your memories." He said thoughtfully._

_"My name is Flame Pyro. I've noticed you still can't recall anything about your other past memories." Said the man name Flame Pyro. He stopped pacing and faced you._

_"And you did a nice decision wearing my necklace." He said gesturing at the flame necklace around your neck. "Without you wearing it would be a great difficult for me to look after you."_

_"Look after me? What do you mean?" You said as you clutch on your necklace._

_"Don't worry (Y/N) I am not your enemy. Actually I was told by your parents to look after you when you come off this age. That was one of their last wishes."_

_"Last wishes?! My parents are still alive, are they?"_

_"You're adopted parents are still alive." He corrected you. You shook your head in disagreement. You think this stranger is now telling you lies. There's no way your adopted, is it?_

_You're about to say something to him when he beat you to it._

_"That's all I came here for, to talk to you. I think I should leave you in to your own 'mind'." He said as he waved his hand. The thick smoke now engulfed you, as you watch Flame disappeared from your view._

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)! wake up!" You heard someone above you spoke. Someone is shaking you to wake.

"Wha-?" You said as you opened your heavy eyelids.

Your eyes were greeted with blue ones when you fully opened it. Elsa was looking at you with pure worry.

"You're moaning in your sleep." stated Elsa. "Are you ok?" She asked. You nodded at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked again. You checked the clock hanging on the room's wall, it says 2:30 am. You ran your hands on your face while sighing heavily.

"We should go back to sleep. It's still dawn." You said as you pulled up the blanket covers of the bed, Elsa did the same.

Elsa was surprised when an arm wrapped around her when she turned her back from you. She gone stiffed when she felt your breath on her shoulder.

"D-do you mind? I don't want another nightmare." You whispered at her ear which sent chills down her spine and a blush on her pale cheeks.

You don't care if this is intimate, you need someone to cuddle right now, and Elsa is a good one to cuddle with.

"I-I don't mind." said Elsa, her voice shaking. You smiled and wrapped your arms tight around her.

Elsa actually liked warm the feeling. She could stay like this with you forever.

* * *

><p>You stared at the room's space quietly while chewing your breakfast food. You can't tell if meeting Flame was only a dream or real. And are you really adopted?<p>

Elsa nudged you with her elbow, gently. You glanced beside her.

"Are you ok?" She asked in concern. You quickly managed yourself and replied. "Yeah. I'm ok."

"It's not her fault, Hans is really a bad cook." said Anna, gesturing at her own breakfast.

"Hey." said Hans, quite offended. "It's because of the cold weather. I can't heat the food enough."

"Yeah riiiight." said Anna, sarcastically. She rolled if her eyes.

"At least I didn't burnt it."

"So what are you guys planning to do today?" You said changing the conversation when the siblings started to throw each others a glare. "We'll go at the skating rink near the forest, i think..." replied Hans and glanced beside Anna. Anna nodded and smirked at Hans.

Now what are these siblings planning?

After everyone finished their cold breakfast, all of you went to the Ice skating rink of the place.

You wore thick clothes outside like the two red head siblings. Elsa on the other hand was surprisingly wearing a simple jacket. You bet that the jacket won't kept her warm enough. So you quickly went to her side as all of you were walking to the skating rink. You wrapped an arm on Elsa's shoulders. Both of you blushed. You sighed dreamily and eyed the white snow on the ground. You smiled and glanced beside Elsa, who has still a blush on her face. You grinned and pulled her more closer to you.

"You know I wondered how you are not bothered by the cold." You said and glanced at Elsa once more.

"I'm used to cold that's all." She replied simply. You raised your eyebrows at her playfully.

"How come? I know Corona is a sunny place.

Don't tell me you're hanging out inside a freezer." You said jokingly. Elsa giggled a little and kissed your cheek. You blushed quickly and bewildered why she did that. "Kisses." You muttered. Elsa giggled again and rested her head on your shoulder.

Anna and Hans are grinning idiotically behind you and Elsa. They can't help but grin at yours and Elsa's cuteness. Hans nudged Anna. "So about the plan. Are you sure it's going to work?" He whispered at his sister. Anna beamed and nodded. "I'm sure." She said flatly.

You, Elsa, Anna and Hans finally reached the Ice skating rink. You noticed that there are no one skating. It's because there are barely visitors at the north mountain at this time of the year, as told you by Olaf's family.

When the two red head siblings managed to get themselves some skates including Elsa, they went inside the rink. You refused in skating, it's one of your weakness talents. You tried practicing it years ago still you haven't learnt it.

Hans surprisingly refused to skate.

"Why aren't you joining Anna and Elsa?" You asked him when he approach and sat beside you. You were raising him an eyebrow.

"(Y/N) we need to talk." Stated Hans and took a deep breath. "Um... we're talking?" You said gesturing the obvious thing. Hans shook his head and punched you playfully on the shoulders. You slightly flinched and rubbed the spot.

"Aren't you tired hiding your feelings for Elsa for in months?" He asked. You narrowed your eyes at him. Hans shook his head again.

"What?!"

"(Y/N) I have a plan."

"A plan to what?"

"To confess your feelings at Elsa."

"TO WHAT?!" You shouted in disbelief. Hans shushed you and glanced nervously at Anna and Elsa who was still busy gliding on the rink.

"Hans I can't do that!" You hissed at him. "You have to! Anna would kill if this plan doesn't work!" realizing what he spilled Hans quickly covered his mouth. Your eyebrows raised involuntarily. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" said Hans to himself. It was your turn to shook your head. "A plan?" You said glaring at Hans.

"(Y/N) please don't kill me!" Pleaded Hans. "Oh I won't kill you now... not now... maybe some time." You said narrowing your eyes. You stood up from the bench and marched your way angrily to the forest.

"Anna will kill me." Said Hans to himself.

On the other hand, Anna was still finding a way to bring you up on their have to tell about a plan for you.

"Um.. Elsa about (Y/N)-"

"Speaking of her. Where is she going?" Said Elsa, following you by her gaze. She seen you angrily stomping on the ground on your way to the thick woods. Anna's eyes widens and turned her gaze to Hans. Hans gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged. She threw her brother a glare.

'Hans is a dead man later'

You were now in a bad mood, stomping your way through the tall trees. You didn't know what exactly made you upset. Is it because of what are Hans and Anna were planning or what Hans asked you earlier, 'Aren't you tired hiding your feelings for Elsa in months?' That question really hit your mind.

"Someone's frowning." A voice behind you said. You gasped and turned to the voice behind you. Flame Pyro was standing beside a tree. He was smiling at you.

"What are you doing here?" You asked him warily.

"Doing my job." He replied simply. "You weren't a dream." You muttered.

"Ofcourse I'm not. I'm standing over here." Funny but you sensed a sarcasm on his tone. You have the urge to roll your eyes. You turned your back at him and continued walking more further in the woods.

Flame raised one of his eyebrows and followed you behind.

"Where are you going?" He asked. You ignored him and dodged a branch of a tree. You carefully took each step as you walk. You don't want to get a bruise inside a forest.

"Are you deaf or something?" He asked again. "No." You replied simply. Flame shove a tree branch which epically whipped back to him. He growled and snapped the tree branch into half. You smirked when you heard him yelped as he stumble on a tree root.

"Then why didn't you answered my first question?" He gasped, trying to stand from the dirt.

"It's none of your business."

"Technically it is also my business and concern." He said dusting his clothes. Couldn't take his stubbornness anymore you rolled of your eyes and huffed.

"Fine! I'm going to Grand Pabbie's cave." You said and threw a glare at him. Flame tilted his head while raising his eyebrows.

"To that old man's 'secret hideout'" he said making a quotation mark with his fingers. "You know calling him an old man is rude." You stated.

"Whatever." He said shoving his hands inside the pockets of his thick hoodie. "At first I thought you're prim and proper when you showed up in my dreams." You said and smirked when you saw the exact place you're looking for. You walked to the large rock rather quickly and readied you're knuckles for tapping the hard rock.

"You're going to waste your time tapping that rock." He stated. You're about to say something when he snapped his fingers and thick grey smoke started to engulf both of you. You gasped in surprised. Not this teleporting spell again, you always felt dizzy when experiencing that.

You saw the familiar stone walls as the smoke fades away. Coughing because of inhaling some smoke accidentally. "I hate this." You muttered when you finally cleared your breathing pathway.

"Ah... (Y/N)." Said a frail voice behind you. You turned and saw Grand Pabbie smiling at you. You returned the gesture. "Nice seeing you here again, and you too Flame." Said Grand Pabbie. He narrowed his eyes when he gave Flame a quick glance. Flame nodded in acknowledgement while smirking. You wonder why Grand Pabbie and Flame are not in good terms.

Grand Pabbie slowly walked to his table where he was busy earlier.

"So you do know why I came back here." You as you followed him. Grand Pabbie hummed in response.

"Please tell me all that I don't know." You said as you sat beside his working table. "Well (Y/N), I can't just tell you everything. I made a promise more like a vow actually, but I think I can give you some minor information." He said sitting down on a wooden chair. You gave him a mere nod.

"I thought you forgotten about it with your poor memory." Scoffed Flame behind you. You turned your head at him and threw him a piercing glare. He shrugged and returned his attention to Grand Pabbie.

"Grand Pabbie, I want to ask if you know what happened to my childhood memories." You said looking directly at the old man's eyes. Grand Pabbie sighed and smiled solemnly. "I'm sorry (Y/N) that includes in my promise and I think it's not my place to tell you about that." Your face turned crestfallen, you stared at the surface of the wooden table. "I'm really sorry (Y/N), but I can give you a slight clue. I guess it won't hurt right?" He said glancing at Flame. Flame nodded and crossed his arms.

"(Y/N), an accident happened. I have to remove your other childhood memories for you to be safe."

"It's that all?" You asked him, he just nodded.

"So you said I have these powers yesterday right?"

"Wait you told her?!" exclaimed Flame. "I have to she's on her right age to know." replied Grand Pabbie calmly. Flame raised his hands in defeat.

"(Y/N) yes you have these powers. A powerful one actually. You're parents thought you'd have an elemental powers like every magical people have. When you turned into five they've noticed you don't posses any of the elemental powers, it turned out into a different kind of magic."

"What kind of magic is it?" You asked. "We don't know what's it called since there are only two people in our world who posses it, one of them is you."

"Who's the other one?"

"No don't ask about that one." said Flame. You turned to him and gave him a confused look. "We don't speak of him." said Flame, you notice he's shivering. "Why?" You asked Grand Pabbie.

"Well the other one is an evil person." Said Grand Pabbie whispering. "He was too drunk by his unique powers he became too greedy in some things. He used his magic to get all that he wants. He gave a horrible terror in our world."

"But we do believe in some prophecy that a child will be born which posses the same magic as him will defeat him. And I believe you're that child (Y/N)." You stared at him in disbelief. "Wait-what?!"

You're utterly shocked of what you learned. Yesterday you just found out that magic does exist that you also posses the thing and now you knew you're in a prophecy. Since way back then you see yourself as a normal child with a normal life but now your life and destiny turned out way far from what you thought.

"I know (Y/N) it's all of a sudden for you but it is true." said Grand Pabbie. Silence filled the place while you're staring at an empty space. Having some powerful magic is actually amazing for you, but being in a prophecy to defeat an evil sorcerer is not cool. If you're about to face him you don't know what to do. The worst thing is you haven't seen yourself performing this magic. Even if you racked your brain for some memories about your magic you can't find anything.

"(Y/N) we have to go. Your girlfriend is starting to worry." said Flame who suddenly spoke up. "Wait who?" Your eyes widens when he mentioned "your girlfriend". "If you want to activate your powers just come back here." Said Grand Pabbie. You nodded at him and whispered a "thank you".

"See you again soon George." said Flame. He was about to snap his fingers when you halted him. "No not that teleport spell again!" You said glaring at him.

"What?! This is the fastest way we can get to your worried girlfriend." said Flame. You crossed you arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't want to experience that magic again and who the hell is my girlfriend that you're talking about?!"

"Elsa. You know that blonde, who you have a secretly crush on." Said Flame. His words hit you hard, you blushed on what he said. "A-a crush on w-who?" You sad trying not to stutter but you failed. Flame laughed hard that there was no sound coming from his mouth. "Stuttering." He said teasingly. He laughed again. You looked at him nonchalantly. Finally after minutes he was wiping some tears under his eyes from laughing. "Are you finished?" You asked him. You heard Grand Pabbie chuckled behind you.

"WHAT?! You don't know which way she went besides going inside the forest?!" exclaimed Elsa to Hans. She was pacing beside the bench where the two red head siblings are sitted. "I'm sorry Elsa. I pissed her off about something." said Hans quietly. "Why are you not aware of what you're telling her?!" said Anna to Hans, still mad about letting the plan fail.

"What did you told her anyway?" asked Elsa as she flung her arms to her sides. Hans glanced at Anna looking for help. Anna just tilted her head as a response. Hans sighed heavily. He wasn't sure if he should tell Elsa about it.

"Nevermind about that." said Elsa and continued her pacing. "I have to find her."

You appeared in the ice skating rink with Flame beside you. Coughing again because of the smoke. You punched Flame's shoulder causing him to wince. "Ow hey!"

"I told you not to use that spell again!" You hissed at him. Flame ignored you and directed your gaze at a bench. You saw Hans and Anna are sitted while Elsa was pacing on front of them. You scrunched up your face in confusion.

"You should've warned me before using that goddamn spe-" you looked behind your shoulder and saw no one. Flame must have disappeared. "I hate that guy." You muttered under your breath.

You walked up to Elsa, Anna and Hans. Elsa was still pacing on her spot. You put a finger on your lips shushing Anna and Hans as you crept up behind Elsa. The siblings smiled discreetly at you. You grinned widely before poking Elsa's sides. She yelped in surprised and found out that you poke her. "(Y/N)!" She said in surprise. She dashed into you and embraced you with a tight hug. You hugged her back, inhaling the pleasant smell of her hair. She pulled away from the hug to both of you in dismay.

"Where have you been. You had me worried sick!"

"I can see you are." You giggled. She unintentionally gave you her cute pout. "Fine I went of somewhere to calm my mind." You said. "So did you have fun skating?" You asked her. "I did." Smiled Elsa as she interlaced her fingers around yours.

"Since we still have time. I'll take you off to somewhere." You said to her. "Where's that?" She asked. "It's a surprise." You grinned at her. You lead the way while Elsa's hand are still clasped into yours. "See you later guys!" You waved at the siblings. They waved back.

You don't need Hans and Anna's plan. You'll do it by yourself and you have a better idea.

* * *

><p><strong>YES AFTER A MONTH! (I think) Finally got myself free from WB! Ofcourse with the help of some readers by their reviews :) Yes I'm back guys! Since holiday breaks are coming Yay! Maybe I can update more often :3 (Just a maybe :P)<strong>

**Thanks for those who reviewed and also to those who faved and followed :)**

**Sorry for some mistakes :) and I hope you guys like it :) I hope I didn't disappoint some for waiting a month for this chapter haha :3**

**BYE! for now ;)**


End file.
